Marrying the Mafia
by Kuroibi
Summary: Kagome has to marry one of the sons of a mafia boss to help her father, but everything doesn't run very smooth eventually SessKag rr
1. Arrangements

AN: I bet I know what you're thinking. You already have three fics going on right now and you're starting another. What can I say, I'm insane. Any way, this fic is in response to ForestKarma's challenge on Single Spark website so of course it'll be a Sess/Kag fic.  
  
Marrying the Mafia  
  
CH: 1 Arrangements  
  
"God, Dad I can't believe you did this and without even talking to me first!" Kagome yelled. Her father sat in his desk chair listening to his daughter's banter and massaging his temples.  
  
"Kagome, I didn't say yes. I am discussing it with you first, right now." Her father said slowly hoping that Kagome would hear it through all her hysterical babble.  
  
That made Kagome stop in her tracks. "Oh." Kagome stopped to think. "Well, um...my answer is no."  
  
"Yes, I think you've made that very clear. But you haven't even met the boy." Kagome's father stood and walked over to her. He placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders and looked down into her eyes. He smiled at the fire and spirit he saw there. 'She's so much like her mother was.' "Look I have arranged with the Taisho family so that we will both be living in their summer home next week so that we can speak about negotiations and you two can get to know each other."  
  
Kagome sighed. She knew her father really wanted to go through with this and she didn't want to disappoint him, but arranged marriages. Didn't those things die with the dinosaurs? Kagome nodded her head and left the room.  
  
She walked down the hall passing multiple servants going about their normal lives. "Kagome?" Kagome looked up to see she had just passed Sango, her best friend.  
  
"Oh, Sango! I have so much to talk to you about." She grabbed Sango's arm and ran to her room pulling her friend behind her. Once there she practically tossed Sango in and shut the door.  
  
"What are you doing Kagome?" Sango panted as she caught her breath. Kagome dropped onto her bed face down into her pillow.  
  
"You'll never believe what my dad wants." Sango merely sat on the edge of her friend's bed and waited for her to continue. "He wants me to marry some son of the Taisho family so that our families can form an alliance."  
  
"Well, I know you're not going to like what I'm going to say Kagome, but it makes sense. I mean your dad is one of the strongest mafia families in the city, but lately with this new Gumo family around he's been having some troubles. The Taisho family is the strongest family in the entire state. If he were to alliance with them then there would be doubt that he would be able to take down the Gumo family."  
  
"I know, I know. But come on Sango. I don't even know the guy and I'm supposed to marry him. Not to mention that I'm only a sophomore in college." Kagome complained.  
  
"So your dad already chose the guy for you to marry, because I heard the Taisho family had two sons."  
  
"Actually, he didn't choose. He said that I would atleast get to choose which son I would marry, but still that's not the point Sango."  
  
"Who knows what will happen Kagome? For all you know you could fall in love."  
  
"Right Sango. Will you come atleast?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Sure. Dad told me I can take a servant, and you're my best friend and servant so I get two in one."  
  
"Okay, then I'll keep you company. Maybe I'll give you some pointers also."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're just as bad as I am with guys."  
  
"Yeah right. I'm not the one who threw some one who has courting me into the pool from the second floor balcony."  
  
"Hey he was coming on a little too strong. And anyway it was just Hojo. He came back the very next day like nothing happened."  
  
"Well here's an up point. If you get married then Hojo won't bother you anymore."  
  
"Gee, thanks Sango. Nice to know you're so optimistic." Kagome gave Sango a sour look.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you decided this without talking to us first! I am not going to spend time with some stupid wench. We don't even need to join her family in the first place, we have the most powerful family in the state."  
  
"Inu Yasha, quiet!" Inu Yasha shut his mouth and stared at his father. "I have had enough of your complaining. You and Sesshoumaru will be nice to this girl and one of you will marry her. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru nodded. 'Stupid little half-brothers. Why can't he just accept that we have to do what's best for this family. Dirty little runt can't stop thinking about himself.'  
  
"Good now the tow of you had better start packing. We leave by the end of this week and I don't want anymore complaining." Tsuyosa Taisho dismissed his two sons and went to his chair. 'I wish those two will stop their bickering. Inu Yasha needs to stop acting like a child and Sesshoumaru needs to find something to care about. He's so indifferent. They would never have turned out this way if they had a mother.' He sighed. 'Hopefully this Kagome will do one of them some good. From what I've heard she is a very unusually girl. She'd have to be to put up with those two.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe this!" Inu Yasha yelled and tossed a book at the far wall of his room.  
  
"Calm down my friend. Who knows, the girl might be a looker." Inu Yasha's friend Miroku voiced from his seat on Inu Yasha's bed.  
  
"Is that all you think about."  
  
"I can't help it if I appreciate the female form."  
  
"Lecher." Inu Yasha walked over to Miroku and sat on the bed. "I don't care if she looks like a goddess, I am not marrying someone because my father told me to. Sesshoumaru can marry her."  
  
"Well, maybe you're brother..." Miroku paled when he heard what sounded almost like a growl from Inu Yasha. "I mean maybe your half-brother will actually like her and you won't have to worry."  
  
"Yeah right, Sesshoumaru actually caring about something other than work."  
  
"Well, technically marrying her is part of the job is it not? Tell you what, I'll come along and check her out. Maybe I could take her off your hands." Miroku said with a laugh.  
  
"Like any girl would ever want to be with a hentai like you." Inu Yasha pushed Miroku of the bed and the two began to mock fight in the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat at his desk looking down at some papers though his mind was not on his work. 'Stupid Inu Yasha. No, not Inu Yasha, it's that stupid wench of a mother that left him here. She was just a filthy whore that took money from our father and then left her son here. If I ever meet that woman...' Sesshoumaru nearly knocked the things on his desk to the floor.  
  
'I will never be a fool like our father and fall for the tricks of women like that. How can anyone tell what kind of woman is good anymore? How can one tell between someone who is like my mother was or between someone who only pretended like Inu Yasha's mother? Perhaps marrying for the family would be better. I wouldn't have to deal with trying to see through the lies that some people hold.'  
  
A knock on the door cut through his thoughts. "What is it?"  
  
"Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru sighed when he recognized Jaken's voice. "Dinner is ready and your father is waiting for you and Inu Yasha."  
  
"Tell my father I am not hungry."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru." He heard Jaken scurry off.  
  
'I can't even get some privacy in my own room.' Sesshoumaru got up and grabbed a pair of boxers and went to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru's only solitude seemed to be long showers. His father complained that he would take hour long showers, but Sesshoumaru felt it was the only place to truly be alone and think.  
  
The warm water pelted against his chest as he leaned back against the wall of shower. 'I hope this girl does not pretend to be anything she is not. I can deal with a bitch, but I will not stand for one in disguise.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe one week passed already." Kagome was just being hysterical. "I can't believe this. This is going to be so horrible. What if they are a bunch of jerks? What if they like me?" Kagome's questions were flying out as she paced in front of her house waiting for her father to finish telling the head maid all the things to do in their absence.  
  
"Kagome please stand still. You're making me sick." Sango said. "Look, things are going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen." Kagome seemed to pause, but Sango doubted she was buying anything she had said.  
  
"Okay, I'll calm down. Gotta do this for dad. Gotta do this for dad. Okay I'm fine." Kagome got into the limo once her father had and Sango entered after the two of them.  
  
"You really should calm down, Kagome." Kagome's father said when he noticed her fidgeting in her seat. "From what I have heard Taisho's sons are very well bred. Tsuyosa also said that they have to fight off other women with a stick." Kagome's father laughed. "Though I'm sure they've never met a girl as beautiful as my little girl." He added.  
  
Kagome smiled at her father. Sometimes he just tried too hard. He tried to make up for so much for the fact that she no longer had her mother. Also, because he spent so much time on his work that he over compensated sometimes when they were together. 'Poor dad. He really needs this to go through. Stupid Gumo just had to intrude on our territory.' Kagome sighed.  
  
Sango put a hand on her friends shoulder trying to calm her nervousness. "How long are we staying again?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Tsuyosa is a busy man, so he allotted you a month to choose who you want to marry. Then there will be the wedding and I suppose you will be living with them. Don't worry, you can always come and visit and trust me they couldn't possibly keep me from visiting you."  
  
"A month? I only have a month to decide who I will spend the rest of my life with?"  
  
"You should be grateful that he let you have time to choose or choose at all. He could have just said which one you had to marry." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear and received a small defeated nod.  
  
When they arrived Kagome's father exited first. Tsuyosa and his sons were already standing out front. "Ruan, nice to see you again." Tsuyosa greeted Kagome's father.  
  
"Tsuyosa, always a pleasure." The two shook hands.  
  
"So where is this daughter of yours?"  
  
"She is coming along. I'm afraid her servant may have to push her out of the limo." The two laughed.  
  
"Well, these are my two sons. The taller is Sesshoumaru and the younger is Inu Yasha." The two of them nodded to Kagome's father. "The one next to them is Inu Yasha's friend Miroku. I greatly suggest you keep your daughter away from that one."  
  
"I am hurt from your harsh words, Taisho-sama. It is very nice to meet you Higurashi-sama."  
  
Just then everyone looked at the limo to see a girl be pushed out. "That wasn't funny Sango." Kagome yelled back into the limo. Kagome then turned around and blushed seeing she had an audience. She walked over and stood by her father. "It's nice to meet you Taisho-sama."  
  
"Aa, you must be Kagome." She nodded. "Well, these are my two sons Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. Hopefully you will find one to your liking greatly, I must say they both have their good and bad points."  
  
"Like all boys." Ruan said. He and Tsuyosa walked into the house or rather mansion talking about business.  
  
"Umm...hi, I'm Kagome it's nice to meet you." Kagome said to the two boys staring at her. She got a little nervous when it seemed neither of them had any intent to do anything but stare at her.  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru had been expected the normal mafia daughter. They usually wore too much make-up, high heels that could kill a person if they fell, and were very slutty. They were very surprised when they saw this girl come out of the limo.  
  
'She's...beautiful.' Sesshoumaru thought. He had never thought such a thing of any girl before, but this one seemed different. The sun played of her soft curls and when she smiled at them his breath stopped. 'It's just another stupid trick. Father though Inu Yasha's mother was beautiful as well.'  
  
"I'm Sesshoumaru. I'll take you to your room." Kagome was relieved when one of then finally spoke.  
  
"Great." She said she went over and grabbed her bags. Sango was still inside the limo talking to the driver and said she would catch up later. Kagome ran back over to the three boys. Miroku was basically waving his hand in front of Inu Yasha's face.  
  
'She looks like Kikyou.' Inu Yasha thought. Kikyou had been a girl he had been seeing, but found out she was only dating him in the hopes of joining her family with his and that she was actually cheating on him. This was no different he reminded himself. Kagome was only here for the family not because she wanted to be. He turned around and went into the house without a word to anyone.  
  
"Forgive my friend. Inu Yasha does not act himself when in the presence of a beautiful lady. I'm Miroku. I hope to be seeing you often." Kagome noticed his hand on her back side.  
  
"Hentai!" Kagome yelled and hit Miroku with one of her suitcases. Sesshoumaru was actually impressed with the girl and found the scene most amusing.  
  
"He does that to any girl." Sesshoumaru informed Kagome and took her bags from here. "This way."  
  
"Ummm...thanks. I can get those, they're kind of heavy." Sesshoumaru just continued to lead the way. "Are you sure you don't need help?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's fine." Sesshoumaru answered. 'What is with this girl? No girl would ever want offer to help with carrying things.' Finally Sesshoumaru brought her to her room. "Lunch is in about an hour."  
  
"Okay, umm...what am I supposed to do here?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"Anything you want I would suppose." Sesshoumaru had actually expected her to go off and do something girly like her nails. Or complain about her accommodations seeing as though that's what all the other women that had ever had to stay here before had done.  
  
"Well, do you have a library?" Kagome asked. 'I guess I could always just read. They really don't seem that friendly, but he's really cute.' Kagome thought. Sesshoumaru nodded and led her to the library. He was about to leave when Kagome stopped him. "Don't you want to talk or something?"  
  
'Why is she trying to get to know me? Then again I probably should talk to her seeing as though I might be marrying her.' The two sat down on the couch and began to talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe this. Why did she have to look like Kikyou?' Inu Yasha sighed as he sat on his bed. 'But she is beautiful and I was pretty rude. Ah man, I should go introduce myself properly atleast. I'll do it after lunch.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there's chapter one. Hopefully more to come soon and hopefully I get a bunch of reviews.  
  
~*Shichan 


	2. Introductions

AN: Wow, I got so many reviews for a first chapter. I was so happy ^___^ Thanks to all the wonderful people that reviewed.  
  
CH: 2 Introductions  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru talked rather comfortably in the library. Actually Kagome did most of the talking, while Sesshoumaru would make small comments and gestures. 'He really doesn't open up much does he? How can I marry a person who won't even talk to me? I guess he could just be shy.' Kagome thought to herself. 'Atleast he's seems better than his bother who wouldn't even say hi.'  
  
"Hey Kagome, your dad said to tell you it's lunch time." Kagome turned and saw Sango in the door way.  
  
"Hey, Sango thanks. Are you going to join us?"  
  
"Nope, not allowed, I'm a servant girl remember." Sango made a sour face, but Kagome knew she wasn't really that hurt. "I'll talk to you later right?" Sango said giving Kagome a mischievous look and eyeing Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue at Sango like a little child. The entire time Sesshoumaru just watched the exchange trying to figure out the mystery that was Kagome. He couldn't understand it. She spoke for an entire hour, but not once had she spoken about clothes, nails, or her hair. Sango left and Kagome decided they had better not let the others wait.  
  
"Ready to go Sesshoumaru?" He nodded and stood along with her.  
  
"She speaks very informally to you. Why do you let her?" Sesshoumaru would never allow a servant to speak to him in such a way or mock him as Sango had seemed to do with Kagome.  
  
"Oh, Sango? She's not much of a servant. She's more of a friend really." Kagome answered.  
  
'A friend?' Sesshoumaru just could not understand the girl's thinking.  
  
When they arrived to the dining room, everyone was already there sitting and talking. "Ah, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, I hope you two have been getting along well." Tsuyosa said as he saw them enter the room. Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat across from each other and Inu Yasha was on Kagome's right.  
  
Half way through the meal and idle chatter, Ruan decided to tell the children what they had decided to help Kagome along with her decision. "We have decided that Kagome should go on a job with each of you separately so that she can see how you work and it will help her with her decision."  
  
"Can I bring Sango?"  
  
"Kagome, you should be getting to know these boys. One of them will be your husband at the end of the month. And besides you know I have told you a million times Sango may be talented, but she is a servant. She is not old enough to join the job yet. When she reaches the correct age I will welcome her, but until then she doesn't do anything outside of being your servant, got it?"  
  
Kagome nodded. 'Great now I have to actually work with them. Well, I guess this could be kind of fun. I wonder how good they actually are.'  
  
Inu Yasha kept on glancing at the girl on his left. 'I guess she isn't exactly like Kikyou. Kikyou wore a lot more makeup and her hair was straighter. Not to mention her eyes were brown, I didn't think Japanese girls had blue eyes like this girl's.' Inu Yasha resolved that he would introduce himself and talk to the girl. She didn't seem that bad to him and if he did make an effort to marry her than his father might actually gain some respect for him.  
  
After lunch had finished Kagome decided to go outside in the backyard. Sesshoumaru had left to his room she assumed. When she got outside, Kagome was amazed at what she saw. It was beautiful garden with stone benches, willow trees and even a nice little pond. She turned around when she heard someone clear their throat.  
  
"I-I'm sorry about earlier. I'm Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha held out his hand to her and she shook it without a second thought. "So...umm...what do you think of the place so far?"  
  
"I love it. Especially this garden, it's so huge. I keep on telling my dad we should have something like this, but he says that it would be a waste of time and money, since I would be leaving soon and he's to busy to enjoy it." Kagome walked over to one of the benches and sat down. She was slightly surprised when Inu Yasha sat down next to her. "So what's it like to live here?"  
  
"You'll figure it out soon enough. You'll be here for a month." Kagome face dropped as if saying 'don't remind me.' "Why did you agree to something like this?"  
  
"Hmm? The marriage thing. I don't know. My dad I guess, he really needs this merge to keep some guy name Oni Gumo out of our territory. But I guess not totally for him. I mean, I haven't really met that many people outside of the servant at our house and the people I have to deal with for working. Now, I have to talk to two guys, and I must say it's not as bad as it seemed."  
  
Inu Yasha seemed almost confused by her answer, but he was happy she was enjoying herself a bit. 'Wait, why am I happy? She's just another mafia wench come to get into our family, only this girl has a definite spot pretty much according to father.' Inu Yasha was about to comment when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from inside.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha ran inside and into the kitchen were the yells were coming from. What met their sight was a very angry Sango pummeling Miroku with a cutting board. "What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked when he walked into the room greeted by the sight of Sango red in the face, Miroku unconscious on the floor, and Kagome and Inu Yasha laughing their heads off.  
  
"That pervert touched me!" Sango yelled she was about to start kicking the unconscious Miroku, but Kagome stopped her.  
  
"Calm down Sango. Maybe you should go take a nice soothing bath." Kagome suggested and Sango went to leave the room.  
  
"I wouldn't have suggested a bath. When he gets up, he'll probably try to peek in on her." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"He won't if he values his life." Said the retreating Sango.  
  
When Kagome finally got over the giggles that had come back she decided she should help Miroku. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Just leave him to one of the servants. You'd be surprised at how often this happens."  
  
Kagome sighed and decided maybe it would be better to listen to Inu Yasha on this one. She wasn't feeling very sorry for Miroku actually, especially after he had groped her earlier that day. 'Maybe it would be better if I go to my room.' It was then Kagome noticed that she didn't know how to get back to her room. "Umm...could one of you take me to my room, I kind of forget where it is."  
  
"Sure, this way." Inu Yasha led her to the stairs. Sesshoumaru was left in the room wondering what had happened. He had a guess of what had happened to Miroku, but why had Inu Yasha just jumped to help the girl that he had been trying to avoid earlier. He felt a strange feeling which he identified as jealousy.  
  
'I'm jealous over this girl. That can't be possible. She's just another wench. The only thing I don't understand is even after she has been guaranteed a spot in our family she is still acting nice. Most women only do that until they feel they have won their way in, like Inu Yasha's mother had and like Inu Yasha's former wench thought she had.' Sesshoumaru decided to go in search of a good book to kill time with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome arrived at her room and all while Kagome had been memorizing the way to get there. "This place is huge."  
  
"You get used to it eventually." Kagome was surprised when Inu Yasha responded because she hadn't noticed that she had spoken out loud.  
  
"Well, thanks Inu Yasha. I'll think I'll take a short nap. I'll see you down at dinner later, kay?" Inu Yasha nodded and left Kagome. Kagome practically fell on the bed. Meeting two guys who definitely had their up and downs and having the constant fact that she would have to choose to marry one constantly at the back of her mind was wearing her out.  
  
She was about to fall asleep when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." Kagome mumbled into her pillow. She turned to see who it was when the door opened and saw Sango. She gave a weary smile and then put her head back down.  
  
Sango closed the door and sat on the bed next to Kagome reclined form. "So come on, spill. What are they like?"  
  
"How should I know yet, I just met them." Kagome said wearily.  
  
"Come on Kagome, you can't tell me you're tired already." Sango's answer was a yawn.  
  
"Tell me what they're like and what you think of them and I'll leave you to your nap." Kagome groaned knowing that Sango wouldn't stop bugging her until she said something.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said and pulled herself into a sitting position. "Where should I start?"  
  
"How about the younger one Inu Yasha?" Sango offered.  
  
"Why him? Do you have a crush Sango?" Kagome got smacked in the arm for that one.  
  
"Come on. You want to take your nap don't you?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Inu Yasha is...nice, but he's kind of rough around the edges. He seems like he could be really nice if I got to know him more, but at this minute he seems sort of unsure of himself. It's like he's expected me to do something, but I don't know what."  
  
"Well, you know you're not exactly the normal mafia daughter Kagome."  
  
"Yeah I know. I've only been told that about a million times before. Which is probably why all the other mafia girls either admire me or want to kill me." Kagome said with a little laugh.  
  
"Okay so what about Sesshoumaru?" Right when Sango had asked that question, the subject of the question had been about to knock on the door to ask Kagome if she wanted to do something. Sesshoumaru didn't know why he was there or what he would ask, but he just felt like he wanted to be around her. Right when he was about to knock he heard his name. He pressed his ear to the door not caring that he was eavesdropping to find out what they were saying.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? He's alright I guess."  
  
'She guesses?'  
  
"I mean he seems like he's very work orientated and that's great and all, but you know as well as I do that I don't just want a guy that can work well. I want a guy who will take off from work to spend the day with me on a picnic or just sitting and talking. He's nice and all, but he seems like he's holding something back too, like Inu Yasha. They probably have different reasons, but it's like something is keeping them from being entirely open. And I'm not saying I'm all spilling my deepest and darkest secrets, but I would like to get to know them better."  
  
"So who do you want to get to know better?" Sango asked. At this question Sesshoumaru pressed his ear closer to the door.  
  
"Ummm...I don't know. I hardly know them. It's not like I'm just going to close my eyes and point. Come one Sango, I want someone I connect with or that I'm at least attracted to."  
  
"They seem pretty attractive to me." Sango teased.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant, Sango." Kagome playfully pushed the girl.  
  
"Yeah, but you have to admit they are hot. So who do you think is cuter?"  
  
"Sango." Kagome said in a warning tone.  
  
"Oh, come on Kagome, it's only us girls."  
  
Kagome sighed. "You really want to know?" Sango nodded. "Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Ha, I knew it." Sango said a little too loud.  
  
"Be quiet Sango."  
  
Sesshoumaru decided that he had heard enough. He was strangely pleased that she thought he looked better than his brother, but he still couldn't get some of her other words that she had said out of his mind. 'She wants someone who she connects with. This has to be some sort of trick. And if it is she's very good.'  
  
Sesshoumaru was even more wary of her now. She seemed far too good to be true seeing as what kind of family she came from. He decided to walk down the hall rather than interrupt the two girls or further listen in. 'No girl who wants in on this family isn't shallow. She has to have some flaw and I'll find it and then this fascination with her will be gone.' Sesshoumaru was determined to get rid of these foreign feeling he felt growing inside him every time she was around him. He didn't like feeling out of control and for some reason around her he wanted to do things he had not done in a long time, like smile, laugh, and have fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha sat with a whining Miroku. "Look you don't want her to hit you, then don't grope her you letch."  
  
"It's not my fault. When I see a perfect body I just need to touch it." Miroku said with a slight smirk on his lips. "By the way, your girl has a very nice on indeed."  
  
"Kagome is not my girl you pervert and you had better stay away from her."  
  
That comment only made Miroku's smile grow wider. "A little protective aren't we Inu Yasha."  
  
"Oh please. No girl deserves to have you hanging all over them."  
  
"I beg your pardon. I happen to many women who would love to be in my company."  
  
"Yeah right name one. They must all swoon with your opening of line of 'will you bare my child.'"  
  
"Hey, many women find that opening line quite humorous."  
  
"Trust me Miroku, they aren't laughing with you."  
  
"Now that just hurts my friend." Miroku put on a look of hurt, but Inu Yasha wasn't fooled. "So what do you think of this Kagome girl anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. She's alright I guess. I mean at least she doesn't go on about clothes and such."  
  
Miroku nodded. "But have you noticed who looks a lot like?"  
  
"Yeah I know. Straighten the hair and change the eye color and you have Kikyou."  
  
"Yes, except Kagome is much nicer than Kikyou."  
  
"Yeah I guess." Inu Yasha said in a voice that implied he was in great thought.  
  
"It would seem you have a little crush." Miroku teased.  
  
"What?! I do not."  
  
"Oh come on Inu Yasha. You haven't said a girl was alright since Kikyou and then you were head over heels for her. Which isn't a very good example now that I think of it."  
  
"Yeah thanks a bunch Miroku."  
  
"All I'm saying is if you like her maybe you should try to marry her. I mean what are the chances of another girl like that coming along."  
  
"God Miroku. I said she was alright, not I'm in love with her." Inu Yasha left the room intending to go back to his own room away from all of Miroku's questions. But on the way bumped into his father.  
  
"Ah, Inu Yasha I was looking for you." Tsuyosa said.  
  
"Well, you found me. So what is it?"  
  
"First off, I would hope that you would show your father a bit more respect. And secondly, you will be taking Kagome to do a job with you tomorrow. She will go with Sesshoumaru the day after." With that Tsuyosa simply walked in the direction of his study without another word to his son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner was uneventful, just more superficial chatter. Kagome was told that she would be accompanying Inu Yasha the next day. She agreed to this arrangement, knowing it wasn't like she had much of a choice.  
  
Kagome lay on her bed thinking of all the things that had happened during that day. 'I don't know who to choose. I have another month, but shouldn't I have an idea or something. Guess no love at first sight for me. Sango said I should figure who has a higher standing everyday and maybe if I see a pattern then I'll know who to choose. So okay, today if I had to chose right now who would it be?' Kagome thought for a few minutes and came to the decision. 'I don't have much to go on, but if I had to chose right now I guess Sesshoumaru.' With that finished Kagome allowed her eyes to drift closed and sleep to take her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay there's the next chapter. Please review. And can some one give me some suggestions on what job Inu Yasha and Kagome are going to perform the next day since I'm not greatly versed in the works of the mob.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sapphire-Dream: You'll just have to wait and see who she chooses. I could change anything,  
  
Liz: Yeah I know I suck at summaries.  
  
Aira^o^: right now it's supposed to be a sess/kag fic, but who knows what'll happen  
  
Me..: thanks a bunch and the answer to how I do it is skip homework and have no life (j/k) just write a bit before I go to bed  
  
Kokonutsu: the whole drama thing is if he'll accept his feelings and if she'll accept him or Inu, sorry if it seems fast though  
  
Hannnah culbert: wow you're the fist person I've ever had complain, but if you don't like sess/kag than I suggest you not read it, no one's forcing you  
  
Riz: I got Tsuyosa Taisho since Taisho means leader pretty much and Tsuyosa means strength  
  
Bradsbrat: I have a bunch of sess/kag fics actually go check 'em out  
  
Lil-strange-person: 1) I hope I explained why Sango is a servant but trust me she's pretty skilled and she'll prove it later on. 2) Inu Yasha and Sango? Hmm...I've never written one of those. Maybe, I guess I could put Miroku with some OC or no one (poor Miroku). I'll definitely think about it. ^_^  
  
Lynnie: Why would I mind if you put me on your favorite author list. I would be honored actually. I'd think you're a little crazy, but I'd be honored none the less ^_^  
  
Lashana Asuka: Thanks for loving all my stories. I'll try update as quick as I can.  
  
Thanks to everyone else that reviewed. You guys are so great!!  
  
~*Shichan 


	3. Simple Task, Big Problem

AN: Okay I've gotten a lot of question on who's going to end up with Kagome. Seeing as though the fic is a response to a challenge made by ForestKarma on the Single Spark website it will be a Sess/Kag fic, well unless something very weird happens  
  
CH: 3 Simple Task, Big Problem  
  
"Kagome get up!" Kagome only rolled on her side and mumbled something unintelligible. "Fine have it your way." Sango sighed. She grabbed the edge of the bed and lifted the mattress causing Kagome to fall to the floor.  
  
Kagome bolted to her feet and turned accusingly to Sango. Sango only laughed at her. "Okay that's it." Kagome grabbed one of her pillows and hit Sango.  
  
"Oh no you didn't." Sango grabbed another pillow and it was an all out pillow war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru, go check what is taking Kagome so long." Tsuyosa said. They had only been waiting for a little while, but he wanted to tell Kagome what she would be doing today rather than sending her off blindly. 'Maybe she can keep Inu Yasha from getting into some kind of fight and ruining the prices.'  
  
Sesshoumaru got up without a word and walked to Kagome's room. He heard a lot of yelling and ran to the room to make sure everything was alright, but he wasn't prepared for the sight that met him.  
  
Sango and Kagome were still having their full on pillow battle and feathers were all over the room. Sesshoumaru felt many emotions at that moment that he hadn't felt so strongly in such a long time. Shock and amazement later changed to humor and he found himself using all his self control to stop from laughing.  
  
Kagome looked over and saw Sesshoumaru in the doorway and stopped immediately. Unfortunately Sango hadn't noticed and had thrown a pillow at Kagome at that very moment. Kagome was too in shock to notice though.  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Breakfast is ready." With that said he just turned around and walked back to the dining room.  
  
Finally Kagome pulled herself together and scrambled to get dressed. Sango just fell onto her bed laughing. "I can't believe he walked in on that. You should have seen your face."  
  
Kagome reached the door, but turned around to point out one more fact to Sango. "I wouldn't talk Sango. If you haven't forgotten, you have to clean all this up." Sango bolted up and looked at Kagome who just stuck out her tongue and ran out the door quick enough to just dodge a pillow.  
  
Sango watched the pillow hit the door and fall to the ground. She looked about the room and sighed. "This was going to be a long day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked back into the room and sat down. "She'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Stupid women. They take to long to get ready." Inu Yasha mumbled.  
  
Kagome walked in rather flushed. She took her seat across from Sesshoumaru, but never once looked up at him. They began their meal and Tsuyosa filled Kagome in on what she would be doing. "Today you'll be doing a rather simple job. All Inu Yasha is to do is seal a deal for some weapons. We buy them from a particular vendor, the Ookami family. Unfortunately, you will be dealing with the son in this meeting and he and Inu Yasha do not exactly see eye to eye. I know it's an easy job, but I chose to send you along with Inu Yasha in the hopes that you will stop him from ruining it."  
  
At that Inu Yasha shot a very indignant look at his father and Sesshoumaru smirked. 'I wonder if he's as bad as his father makes him out to be.' Kagome thought. 'Seems simple enough. How could someone possibly blow this?' Kagome only nodded indicating she understood and decided to go to her room and help Sango out before they left.  
  
She walked up the stairs to her room, but stopped when she heard Inu Yasha call her name. "Look we're leaving in an hour. I don't want to be late." He walked pass her and went in the direction of where she assumed his room was. Sesshoumaru also seemed to be going to his room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome turned and took a moment to process the question.  
  
"To my room, why?"  
  
'Probably to change her clothes. Every other girl who has stayed here changed at least five times a day.' "What you're wearing is fine." Sesshoumaru said without really thinking.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were planning to change weren't you?"  
  
"What? No, I was going to help Sango with cleaning up the mess we made." Kagome answered. 'Why would I go change?'  
  
"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked in a very deadpan voice.  
  
"Because I thought she might like my help. I mean I did help in making the mess." After hearing the answer Sesshoumaru just turned around to go down the hall to ponder the girl some more.  
  
'He's definitely strange. And Inu Yasha seems really rude. Why couldn't some guy that I was forced to be with be charming and nice and at least really talk to me.' Kagome continued to think over her bad luck while she went to see Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed and looked out the window. It had almost been an hour and still he wasn't talking. She and Inu Yasha were driving to where ever it was that they would be making this deal and he hadn't said a word to her since she got in the car. 'Maybe he's one of those weird people that like to psyche themselves out for this kind of thing. Come on Kagome that's just stupid. But I really don't know much about them.'  
  
"We're here." Inu Yasha got out of the car. 'I can't believe I have to put up with this jerk. I need to be able to make this deal good or else I'm in a lot of trouble.'  
  
Kagome got out and followed Inu Yasha into what looked like some night club. They were stopped at the door by some guy three times their sized. Inu Yasha explained why they were there and Kagome was almost embarrassed by how rough his speech was. 'No wonder his father thinks he's going to mess this up. Even I know you have to know how to talk more respectively than that.'  
  
They walked in and saw three guys on one side of a table. "Inu Yasha."  
  
"Kouga." Inu Yasha said through clenched teeth.  
  
"And who is this lovely lady?" The guy who Kagome assumed was Kouga stood and walked over to her. "Hello, I'm Ookami Kouga. So what it is a beautiful woman like you doing with someone like dog breath?"  
  
'Great someone who speaks about as well as Inu Yasha.' "Higurashi Kagome, pleased to meet you." 'That's it Kagome smile and be polite, no matter how much you don't want to be here.'  
  
"Kagome. What do you say we ditch dog breath and go somewhere more private?" Kouga smiled slyly.  
  
"Get away from her." Inu Yasha said and stepped between the tow of them.  
  
"What is she your girl? I'm sure she'd much rather be with a real man."  
  
"Umm...ne Kouga. We do have a job to do." Kagome interrupted the fight that she knew was going to happen.  
  
"How right you are my lady. Shall we begin?" Kouga pulled out a chair for Kagome and then went to sit on his side of the table again.  
  
"My dad's asking for three mill." Kouga started off.  
  
"Three mill. That's crazy." Inu Yasha said without thinking.  
  
'I don't believe this. What an idiot. The point of this is to settle on a price. Now I know what his dad was talking about.'  
  
"Look dog breath, that's what I've been told. I don't care what you think."  
  
"Ne, Kouga, from what I know about the running market and the products we're dealing with that price is a little high. Especially when selling to someone who's a repeat buyer." Kagome said.  
  
"You know your stuff Kagome. You would make a really great addition to my family. I was hoping dog breath wouldn't really notice, but yeah my dad was only asking 2.2." Kouga smiled at Kagome making her feel a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"You ass, you were trying to play me." Inu Yasha said more than a little pissed off.  
  
"Calm down Inu Yasha." Kagome said putting a hand on his arm. She then turned back to Kouga. "How about 2 mill.?" She offered.  
  
"It's a little low, but for you anything." Kouga stated. He walked over to her side and helped her get up. "It was a pleasure to meet you Kagome. Perhaps you would join me for dinner tomorrow night?" Kouga said holding her hand.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" Inu Yasha yelled. He was about to go after Kouga when he was held back by the two guys that had been sitting with Kouga.  
  
"Sorry, Kouga, but I have to marry into the Taisho family." Kagome stated trying to pry her hand away from Kouga.  
  
Then he started getting too close for her comfort. "Well, if you ever change your mind you know where to find me." He said and then kissed her hand. "I better not hear you mistreating her dog breath or else she's mine and your dead."  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to hide her face in her hands and followed Inu Yasha out. As soon as they both got into the car all hell broke loose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you!" Kagome yelled as she walked through the door. The entire ride back they had been fighting and it still showed no signs of stopping.  
  
"Excuse me, I didn't know you liked that guy drooling all over you."  
  
"What's going on here?" Tsuyosa came into the room. "I could hear you two all the way upstairs."  
  
"Sorry, Taisho-sama." Kagome said.  
  
"Keh."  
  
"So how did things go?" Tsuyosa asked warily.  
  
"It'll cost 2 million." Kagome stated.  
  
"Really? I don't think we've ever gotten a price that low. I know I have you to thank for this Kagome."  
  
"Keh, all you have to thank is the fact that Kouga was practically proposing to her right there." Inu Yasha said and then walked away.  
  
"Is that true Kagome?" Tsuyosa asked when Inu Yasha had left the room.  
  
"Trust me I didn't want the attention, but he was rather...um..." Kagome couldn't think of the word to use.  
  
"I understand. I've met the boy." Tsuyosa said. "Thank you for keeping Inu Yasha in line. He'll calm down in a while. I swear that child needs to learn to grow up."  
  
Kagome went back to her room and found Sango there. "So I take it you two didn't quite see eye to eye."  
  
"Let me guess you heard to. I can't believe this." Kagome collapsed face down on her bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking to Kagome's room to tell her that lunch was ready. He too had heard the commotion down stairs. 'I wonder what that idiot did now.' This time he made sure to knock before opening the door.  
  
"Come in." Kagome said muffled into the mattress.  
  
"I don't think he could hear that. Come in." Sango said.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door and saw Kagome lying face down on her bed with Sango sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Lunch is ready." His words were met with the muffled mumblings of Kagome.  
  
"Come on Kagome. Some food will do you good. And trust me if I hear that Inu Yasha did anything, he's dead." Sango dragged Kagome off the bed and practically tossed her out the door.  
  
Kagome followed Sesshoumaru down to lunch. She was surprised to see that no one else was there. She looked at Sesshoumaru questioningly, but he just shrugged. Kagome turned to one of the servants and asked them where everyone else was.  
  
"Sorry, Kagome-sama, but your father and Taisho-sama are dealing with certain matters."  
  
Kagome nodded and sat down. She figured Inu Yasha was still throwing a fit somewhere. 'It's not like he seems to be in love with me or anything, so why is he getting so jealous?'  
  
After a few minutes, Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru wasn't about to say anything so she decided to try and start a conversation. "So how was your day so far?" She didn't get a response. "Between you and your brother it's a good thing I brought Sango along or I'd have no one to talk to." Kagome sighed.  
  
"He's my half brother and how my day was so not interest you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're a mafia daughter. You're supposed to be selfish and not care about others, so drop your act."  
  
Kagome was surprised by that answer, then she became angry. "How dare you! You think that just because I'm a mafia daughter you know anything about me?! You don't know a thing and obviously you and your brother have no interest in getting to me at all. I have tried to make an effort, but this is getting really difficult." 'First Inu Yasha and now Sesshoumaru, I swear.' Kagome got up and left suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore.  
  
"What are you doing back so soon?" Sango asked as she saw Kagome walk into the room. Sango had been lying on Kagome's bed which was much more comfortable than hers.  
  
"That jerk just accused me of being a stuck up mafia daughter and told me to drop my act." Kagome was so frustrated she could scream. Instead she just landed on the bed like before.  
  
'Those jerks. I have to talk to them. Inu Yasha must have calmed down by now.' Sango got up. "Don't worry Kagome tomorrow's another day."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of and today isn't even over yet."  
  
"Go to the library. Get a good book and calm down." Sango said as she left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha was outside with Miroku. "I can't believe that guy. He practically was all over her and she didn't say a damn word."  
  
"I'm sure that she was just trying to be tactful, Inu Yasha. Why are you getting so mad anyway? You're acting like you're jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of that wench?"  
  
"Because that she just got you a really great deal there and used a great amount of control to get both of you to from killing each other." Miroku and Inu Yasha both turned to see Sango.  
  
"What do you know?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I know Kagome and I know she hates for guys to come on to strong like how she said Kouga did. She didn't want to ruin the deal though, although you obviously seemed rather uninterested in making a good deal and more interested in killing Kouga."  
  
"You should listen to Sango." Miroku said and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You should go apologize for how you acted." Sango said.  
  
"No way, I am not apologizing to her." Inu Yasha sat on the ground leaning against a tree trunk.  
  
Sango was about to respond when she felt a hand on her backside. "Don't you ever learn!" Sango slapped Miroku hard enough to knock him to the ground. As she walked away she turned back to Inu Yasha. "You really should apologize, Inu Yasha. Girls like a guy who can admit he was wrong."  
  
'Stupid wench.' Inu Yasha thought. 'Why did she have to show me up to my father? And that other one is no better. She should learn to keep her nose out of someone else's business.' Inu Yasha was getting frustrated because in the back of his mind he knew he really should apologize.  
  
He continued to sit under the tree thinking not paying any attention to the unconscious Miroku lying on the ground sporting a Sango handprint on his cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome decided to take Sango's advice and went to the library. She sat down on the couch after pulling out a book and began to read. She had been there for about an hour when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru walk in. Kagome shook her head slightly and turned back to her book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had been shocked when Kagome had stormed away from lunch, though he did not show it. He couldn't believe that he could have possibly read her wrong and that it wasn't an act. There was no way a normal mafia daughter would get so angry about something like that. Then again no girl he had met acted like her.  
  
He had decided he should apologize, but he could not remember the last time he had apologized for anything. He only remembered how his mother had told him to never to hurt a girl physically or emotionally and he knew that she had been hurt by his statement. He went to her room when he had finished eating only to find it empty. He then remembered how much interest she had seemed to show in the library.  
  
When he entered he saw her look up, but then just dismiss his presence. For some reason he felt a little pain in his chest because of it. He sat on the couch next to her and just watched her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What is this? First you insult me and then you just stare at me." Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru clearly upset.  
  
"I came to apologize, but clearly it is unwanted." Sesshoumaru said and began to get up.  
  
Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry, sit down. I've just been having a bad day it seems."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her as he sat back down. "I apologize, I seem to have made that day worse."  
  
"Well, no use in carrying a grudge. Apology accepted." Kagome said with a small smile.  
  
'That certainly was easier than I had expected.'  
  
Just as Kagome was about to try and talk to him Inu Yasha came through the door. "What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha directed his question towards Sesshoumaru. He had found Sango back at Kagome's room and she had told him Kagome was probably in the library.  
  
"Don't be so rude Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru was just apologizing for saying something earlier."  
  
"Yeah right, Sesshoumaru apologize to someone that'll be the day." Inu Yasha stood with his arms across his chest.  
  
"And what are you doing here, Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru said in his usually unwavering tone.  
  
"I...well...I was gonna..." Inu Yasha wasn't about to admit in front of his brother that he was going to apologize to Kagome.  
  
"You were going to what Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"None of your business." Inu Yasha stated and walked out the door.  
  
The rest of the day was very much like that. Inu Yasha would be on the brink of saying something nice, but something would get in his way and it would turn out harsh. Sesshoumaru stayed his normal cold self and Kagome was just getting frustrated with the two of them.  
  
"I do believe your daughter has her work cut out for her." Tsuyosa said to Ruan after dinner.  
  
"I believe your right." Both of them had noticed the tension in the air during dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Sango said.  
  
"Trust me. It's bad." Kagome said. They were both in Kagome's room again.  
  
"I'm sure Inu Yasha was going to apologize to you when he went to the library."  
  
"Yeah, but Sesshoumaru was there and he wouldn't do it. I don't want someone who can't be honest about how he feels and both of them hide their emotions all to well. Well except for Inu Yasha's anger. That one gets across loud and clear."  
  
"So who's your choice for the night?"  
  
"Agh, do I have to?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Fine then I have to choose Sesshoumaru since he actually apologized."  
  
"Who was last night's choice?"  
  
"That's not important."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Good night Sango."  
  
"Fine." Sango said in defeat. "See ya in the morning Kagome." Sango exited the room.  
  
'If neither of them starts shaping up I'm going to be stuck in a completely loveless marriage. I would have never thought things would end up like this.' Kagome closed her eyes and willed sleep to come.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Stupid Sesshoumaru. I never got a chance to say sorry and I came off as a jerk for the rest of the day. Now she probably hates me. But why do I care?' Inu Yash lay on his bed wondering. 'I just like how she doesn't seem self absorbed like every other girl. And she is pretty cute.' Inu Yash'a eyes went wide. 'Please don't tell me that I like her.' He groaned and decided not think of it anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe I actually apologized to someone. What's wrong with me? It's all Kagome's fault. Wait. When did she become Kagome and not just 'that girl'?' Sesshoumaru stared up at his bedroom ceiling. 'There is something very unique about her. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I had better make a move or else the next girl father brings in could be a real bitch. Kagome doesn't seem that bad. She actually seems sort of...pleasant.' Okay now his thoughts were scaring him and he tried to go to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Kagome's smiling face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there's chapter three. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Jen: Yay a cookie!  
  
SurfAngel: Glad you like the story. Please update your fics also. Onegai  
  
Taiyoukai-kai: Nice to know you like it. I don't know though, I kind of like the whole Inu hurts Kag and she runs into Sess plot as long as it has some new twists or something thrown in to make it somewhat original  
  
Lil-strange-person: do you want Sango with Kouga or Inu, I'm confused  
  
For all those who reviewed on MM.org sorry I can't respond because the site is down so I don't have access to the reviews. I'll try respond next chapter.  
  
Thank you everyone else that reviewed. Reviews make me feel so loved and more motivated to write. Well until next time...  
  
~*Shichan 


	4. Confused

AN: Sorry took so long. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
CH: 4 Confused  
  
Sango went to wake Kagome for another great day. 'I swear she has to learn to wake up easier. I know if someone were to come in and attack her she would get up in a second, but since somehow she can tell its me she gives me hell to get her up.' Sango sighed and went in the room to find Kagome buried under her blanket.  
  
"Come on Kagome, time to get up." Sango began to shake the sleeping figure. After about ten minutes of yelling and poking, Sango finally got an idea. "Oh hey Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What?!" Kagome bolted up holding the blankets to cover herself only to find no one else but the two of them in the room. She turned to Sango giving her an evil glare. "That was so wrong, Sango."  
  
"Yeah, but it got you up. Now get dressed you have to go to dinner and you have another job to pull today."  
  
"Yay." Kagome said lacking enthusiasm. She got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a faded pink tank top. She combed out her hair and went down to breakfast.  
  
"Morning." Kagome said cheerfully as she got downstairs. Tsuyosa and her father responded, but Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru seemed to just make some type of grunting noise.  
  
The meal went nicely, but a little quiet for Kagome's tastes. She was used to eating with Sango and talking throughout the meal with someone. When breakfast was over, Tsuyosa stood to exit. "I hope you have a good time with Sesshoumaru today, Kagome." He said as he left the room. Kagome's father gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and then left.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Kagome said and turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You'll see." He said and left the room. "I'll come get you when it's time to leave."  
  
"I guess everyone feels friendly this morning." Kagome said under her breath.  
  
"Well that's Sesshoumaru for you. Colder than ice." Inu Yasha responded.  
  
"Hey you wanna do something till I have to go?" Kagome asked. She knew that Sango had things to do mornings.  
  
Inu Yasha was surprised that she had asked him. "Ummm...sure."  
  
"Really?" Kagome was surprised he had actually agreed. "How about a walk in the garden?" Inu Yasha nodded and they both went outside.  
  
"I love the outdoors. How about you?" Kagome said trying to make conversation.  
  
"It's okay I guess. We used to go on camping trip when I was younger." Inu Yasha said as he watched Kagome smell one of the various flowers around.  
  
"You and your brother don't talk much do you?" Kagome liked to talk, but she wasn't used to carrying on entire conversations on her own.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is just cold. He's been like that for a long time." Inu Yasha sighed. He was with a girl that he potentially liked, he did not want to be talking about his brother right now. But then a thought struck him. 'What if Kagome has a crush on Sesshoumaru?'  
  
"He doesn't really seem cold, just said."  
  
"Whatever, he's been a jerk to me most of my life." Inu Yasha sat down on the grass. He was a little surprised when Kagome sat next to him.  
  
"Okay so you don't want to talk about family life. Fine. So what do you do in your free time?" Kagome asked.  
  
'She can tell I don't want to talk about it.' "Usually hanging with Miroku, going to the movies sometimes, riding my bike. I only get free time during vacations like this. During the school year there's too much work and my father insists that we have to train a lot."  
  
"Really? Me too. My dad makes me train all the time. But I think it's kind of fun. Sango's great sparring partner, though I think she's better than me." Kagome lay back on the grass watching the clouds roll by.  
  
"So what do you like to do?" Inu Yasha found that the more he talked to her the more interesting Kagome became.  
  
"Well, I like to go to the movies. Hanging out with friends is always fun. And you know of course being a girl I love to shop." Kagome said with a small laugh. "But mostly I just like curling up with a good book."  
  
"Hey that one looks like a dragon." Kagome said pointing one of the clouds.  
  
Inu Yasha turned his gaze up to the sky. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Sure right there." Kagome pointed. "Look, there's the ears and over there is the tail."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was up in the library looking out the window. He was surprised when he saw Kagome and Inu Yasha sitting down in the garden. He was suddenly incredibly jealous of his little brother, but it all melted away when he noticed how happy Kagome seemed to be pointing up at the clouds. 'How could anyone retain such a childlike nature in this kind of life?'  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the clock and decided they should leave if he wanted to get there on time. He took a short cut to the garden through the kitchen. A bunch of servants were running around doing a million different chores.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru turned to see a small girl run up to him.  
  
"Hello Rin." He said when the little girl hugged his leg. "Are you enjoying your break?"  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said cheerfully. "Rin is having a lot of fun helping aunty work, but Rin wanted to go greet the pretty lady that came to stay. Rin's aunty said that she would probably be mean to Rin like all the other ladies that came before. But Rin met Sango and she said that the pretty lady was really nice. Can Rin go meet her?"  
  
Sesshoumaru never ceased to be amazed at how the girl was able to talk so much. Rin was the niece of one of the servants and lived with them since her parents had passed away. Everyone was surprised how she had taken to him and he in turn was surprised when he found himself enjoying the small girl's enthusiasm for life.  
  
"Hai Rin, I was going to meet her."  
  
"Yay!" Rin followed Sesshoumaru outside.  
  
Kagome looked up when she heard someone approaching and saw Sesshoumaru with a little girl. "We should be leaving." Sesshoumaru said. Rin looked up at him as if asking permission. When he nodded she ran over Kagome.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rin. Rin thinks you're pretty. What's your name?" Kagome thought the little girl was absolutely adorable.  
  
"Hi Rin. I'm Kagome. Do you live here too?"  
  
"Hai. Rin lives with her aunty that's a servant in the kitchen. Rin thinks Kagome-sama is really nice."  
  
Kagome blushed when she heard the girl add the title to her name. She never got use to people calling her that. "You can just call me Kagome, Rin-chan."  
  
"Will Kagome come play with Rin today?"  
  
"Sure, we can go do something when I get back, but I have to go do something with Sesshoumaru now." Kagome stated.  
  
"Okay. We can go play and pick flowers when you get back." Kagome nodded. "Can Sesshoumaru-sama come play too?" Rin asked turning back to her tall adopted father figure.  
  
"We'll see Rin." Rin smiled and ran back to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later Inu Yasha." Kagome said turning back to the boy sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah sure." Inu Yasha said making no room to stand.  
  
Kagome got up and left with Sesshoumaru. They walked to the garage and got into his silver porsche. Kagome had blushed when Sesshoumaru had opened the door for her. "So what are we doing today?"  
  
"Have to go make sure some people know there place." Was all he said.  
  
When the car came to a stop, Kagome looked out the window to see a two story house. The people who lived there seemed fairly rich. Not as rich as the Taisho family, but probably as rich as hers. She got out of the car, and got the feeling that she should be on her guard.  
  
Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to the door where a servant let them in. "Well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
Kagome turned to see a guy who looked the same age as Sesshoumaru with long black hair tied back in a braid.  
  
"You've been over stepping your boundaries Hiten."  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about Sesshoumaru." The boy responded. Another boy came up behind him. "Do you know what he's speaking about little brother?"  
  
Another boy came up behind Hiten. Kagome noted that he was sort of ugly and looked way older than he should have if he was Hiten's younger brother.  
  
"I'm speaking about you selling some merchandise to some grade school kids."  
  
"Look the kids had enough money to pay for it and they wanted it so back off!"  
  
"Quiet Manten." Hiten said never taking his eyes of Sesshoumaru. "The kids tracked us down. They wanted the stuff so we supplied them with it."  
  
"First off you should be harder to track. A bunch of kids shouldn't be able to find you. And that is not how we operate."  
  
Hiten was about to respond when a small kid ran in. Kagome recognized him as being the one that let them in. "There are more people at the door for you."  
  
"I thought I told you, you were to refer to me as Hiten-sama." Hiten kicked the little kid and he fell in front of Kagome. "How could you possibly expect to repay your family's debt to me if you can't even remember a few details?"  
  
Kagome crouched down and helped him up. "Are you okay?" He nodded. "I'm Kagome, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Shippou." He said as he pulled himself off the floor with Kagome's help.  
  
"How dare you do something like that to a little kid?!" Kagome yelled at Hiten.  
  
Hiten was not known for his great self-control and raised his hand to slap Kagome, but it was caught. "I would not do that if I were you." Hiten turned to see it was Sesshoumaru who held his wrist. And with a swing of Sesshoumaru's arm he tossed Hiten to the ground.  
  
"Don't tell me the great Sesshoumaru has actually fallen for a girl." Hiten chuckled.  
  
"She is under the protection of my family and if you would like to remain there you will know your place."  
  
"You have no right to speak to my brother like that." Manten ran forward trying to strike Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru easily dodged and sent Manten flying back with a punch to the stomach.  
  
"No one picks on my brother." Hiten said softly. He charged at Sesshoumaru, but in a last move effort grabbed Kagome instead. Sesshoumaru paused when he saw this.  
  
'I can't let Kagome get hurt.' He thought, but there wasn't much he could do.  
  
"Now what are you going to do Sesshoumaru?" But before Sesshoumaru could respond, Kagome stomped on Hiten's foot and and flipped him over her shoulder.  
  
"Jerk." Kagome said and grabbed Shippou and walked out. Sesshoumaru could barely hide the smirk that came to his face.  
  
When Kagome was gone, Sesshoumaru crouched next to Hiten and pulled out his gun from his side holster. He pointed it at Hiten. "Don't make me have to come here again, got it?" He replaced his gun in the holster after Hiten nodded and then left.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome who was standing next to the car with Shippou in her arms. "Ummm...Sesshoumaru do you think we could take Shippou with us?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about it. He knew those two were treating the kid pretty badly and Sesshoumaru had always had a soft spot for kid although he would never let anyone know about it. "I guess Rin could use a play mate." He said and opened her door for her.  
  
"Does that mean I can come?" Shippou asked Kagome hopefully.  
  
"Yep. Don't worry Shippou those jerks won't lay a hand on you anymore." Shippou hugged Kagome tight and fell asleep during the drive back.  
  
"Thanks Sesshoumaru." Kagome said referring to Shippou. Sesshoumaru didn't respond, but held back a smile. Kagome thought about how fluidly Sesshoumaru had moved and how strong he must be. 'There's no way I could ever fight like that.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu Yasha, you've got to stop pacing around." Miroku told his friend.  
  
"How can I calm down and stop pacing when I know she's off with that jerk?" Inu Yasha stated. He kept glancing out the window waiting for them to come back.  
  
"Awww...so you admit that you want Kagome-sama for yourself?"  
  
"Oh, shut up Miroku." Inu Yasha then saw the Porsche pull in and went downstairs. He was almost at the end of the staircase when the door opened.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha." Kagome said as she walked in with a now awake Shippou behind her.  
  
"Who's the kid?"  
  
"Oh this is Shippou. Those jerks Hiten and Manten were treating him badly so I brought him back here. Ummm...Sesshoumaru said it was alright, is it okay?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Inu Yasha said. He gave Sesshoumaru a bad look as he stood behind Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Rin came running into the room and hugged her leg. "Kagome, Rin's aunty said that she needs help today so Rin can't play." Rin said with a sad face.  
  
"That's okay Rin, we can play tomorrow." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay!" Rin cheered. "Ooh, who are you? I'm Rin." The small girl said turning to Shippou.  
  
"Umm...I'm Shippou." He said shyly.  
  
"Hey Shippou, why don't you keep Rin company today?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Okay." He said and then got dragged off by a hyper girl.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked pass everyone and went up the stairs. "Hey Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called and he turned around. "Thanks for an interesting day." Sesshoumaru just nodded and walked away. 'That guy needs to learn to lighten up.'  
  
"Hey Kagome, since you're not busy now, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something." Inu Yasha said keeping his eyes averted.  
  
'Wow, is he actually wanting to spend time with me?' "Sure. Hey we could go eat lunch too." Inu Yasha nodded and they went to the door. But as soon as Inu Yasha opened the door he met with an unwanted visitor.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I came to ask out Kagome." Kagome looked around Inu Yasha to see Kouga standing outside.  
  
"Umm...actually I was going to the movies with Inu Yasha right now." Kagome said.  
  
"Hey Kagome, when did you get back?" Kagome turned to see Sango behind her. "Who's at the door?"  
  
"Hey Sango. This is Kouga. I was just about to go to the movies with Inu Yasha when he stopped by." None of the guys would have been able to tell, but Sango knew her cue and though she probably wouldn't enjoy it she was Kagome's friend.  
  
"Hey Kouga, I'm Sango and friend of Kagome's. It's so nice to meet you." Sango began to distract Kouga while Inu Yasha and Kagome walked pass them and to Inu Yasha's car. Unfortunately Kouga had a bit of a one track mind when it came to Kagome.  
  
Kouga went over to Kagome and held her hand. "Surely you'd rather go with me than dog breath."  
  
"Umm...actually." Kagome looked at Sango for help.  
  
Sango sighed. 'Kagome is so going to owe me for this.' "I haven't been out of the house the entire day. I would love to go to the movies with you Kouga."  
  
Kagome gave Sango a thankful look. Kouga seemed to think for a bit. 'If I go to the movies with Sango than I can keep an eye on Kagome and Inu Yasha.' "Okay Sango, I'll take you."  
  
Upon Inu Yasha's insistence they went to the movies in separate cars. "Oh man am I going to owe Sango." Kagome said. Inu Yasha just nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay so what should we see?" Kagome asked as they stood outside.  
  
"You pick." Inu Yasha said. But then winced when he saw Kagome point to some romance flick. He bought their tickets and went inside.  
  
"Hey Kouga let's see this movie." Sango pointed to some action movie.  
  
"But Kagome's going to that one."  
  
"Who wants to see a romance movie?" Sango said. Kouga agreed after he decided that he could just catch up to Kagome and Inu Yasha after the movie finished. Unfortunately for him Sango had chosen a movie that ended after Kagome's choice so that Kagome would have a chance to get away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha walked back into the house tired. It was already night. Kagome went up to her room to find Sango already there. "Hey, how was your day?" Kagome asked prepared for the worse.  
  
"Not as bad as you would think." Sango answered. "Kouga's not actually that bad of a guy once you get to know him. How was your date with Inu Yasha?"  
  
"It wasn't a date. Was it? Anyways, it was fun. The movie was good even though he said it was horrible. Typical guy. Then we went to lunch. Hung out at the mall most of the day ate dinner and came back."  
  
"I got back after lunch, but it was fun. I actually had fin talking with Kouga. I learned all about how he has this girl name Ayame chasing after him just like he was acting with you. But I pretty much explained to him how girls don't go for that. So I guess Inu Yasha is your choice for the night huh?"  
  
"I guess so. I mean doing the job with Sesshoumaru was interesting, but hanging out with Inu Yasha on a casual level was really nice. So yeah, I guess he is."  
  
"Cool I guess this adds a little spice to your life huh. You don't need anything tomorrow right. I kind of have plans."  
  
"Oh really like what?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Umm...I'm going bike riding with Kouga." Sango said under her breath and ran out the door before she had to explain.  
  
"What?!" Kagome yelled after Sango retreated. Then she just smiled. 'Well it's about time.' Kagome lay down on her bed and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe she went out with Inu Yasha. Why do I really care? I can't possibly really be falling for this girl. Can I?' Sesshoumaru couldn't get to sleep. 'Why did she have to be so friendly, and caring, and...I can't believe I'm thinking this.'  
  
'Do I really want her? I know she's not acting or else she wouldn't act nice when no one is around and she wouldn't be friends with her servant. I've never met a girl like her before.' Sesshoumaru had Kagome on the brain and he was getting extremely frustrated, because he didn't want to give away the fact that he liked her, but he wasn't about to let Inu Yasha have her by default. 'Maybe I could just be nice to her and stay the same way around everyone else.' It was the closest he had come to an answer so far. One thing for sure was that he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long, but it's a long chapter so I hope that makes up for it. And as always I love getting reviews so please review. Onegai.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Me...: yes Kikyou will make an appearance as will Naraku  
  
Free: oohh a cookie. Oohh a Sesshy plushie. *hugs plushie*  
  
Lil-strange-person: Yay marshmallows  
  
Wandering Soul: I agree Sess is hot and...polite (sometimes), but always hot  
  
Thanks to everyone else that reviewed. Hugs and candies to all of you. ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


	5. Stolen Kisses

AN: Yay! I have over 104 who put me on their favorite author list. I'm so happy. This fic is dedicated to Kacie because it probably wouldn't be up already without her telling me to update all weekend over AIM. Thanks Kacie. Keeping me on task. ^_^  
  
CH: 5 Stolen Kisses  
  
Sango and Kagome went through their daily ritual of Sango practically dragging Kagome out of bed. Breakfast wasn't really eventful. Kagaome was the first to leave the table because she wanted to help get Sango ready for her date with Kouga. Inu Yasha was going to ask her if she wanted to go out somewhere but didn't get the chance.  
  
"This is not a date." Sango said.  
  
"Right Sango. I mean it's just you going somewhere with a guy alone. Doesn't sound like a date to me at all." Kagome responded.  
  
"Have I told you how much I don't like you?"  
  
"A couple of times I think." Kagome smiled. "There all done." Sango was wearing a light green sleeveless shirt with black shorts. Her hair was pulled back and she had some makeup lightly done.  
  
"I don't know about this Kagome."  
  
"Trust me. You look as good as a person going to ride a bike can." Right when Kagome had finished her sentence she heard Inu Yasha's yelling downstairs. "I'm guessing your date is here."  
  
"It's not a date." Sango said and left the room with Kagome just smiling a shaking her head slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Inu Yasha said when he saw Kouga standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'm here to get my date, dog breath."  
  
"You're not getting Kagome."  
  
"I'm not talking about Kagome." That caused Inu Yasha to get incredibly confused.  
  
"Hey Kouga." They both turned to see Sango coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Sango. Umm...you look good. Ready to go?" Kouga was trying his best to act how Sango told him girl's like. He had really though Sango was something since she was the only one to actually sit him down and tell him what was wrong with him.  
  
Sango and Kouga left a very confused Inu Yasha behind. "What just happened here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome decided that she would see if Rin was in the kitchen since she owed her a play date. On the way she ran into Sesshoumaru who seemed to be going to the kitchen also. "Hey Sesshoumaru." Kagome said in her normal cheerful voice.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Kagome breath caught her throat when she Sesshoumaru smile when he greeted her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"You're smiling." Kagome said as if she was in a daze.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Sesshoumaru asked in mock annoyance. He was actually very amused by the way she was reacting to a single smile.  
  
"No! It's just that I haven't seen you smile before. You should do it more often." Kagome said and blushed after her last sentence.  
  
'She looks beautiful when she blushes.' Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think. "Where are you heading?"  
  
"I was going to see if Rin and Shippou wanted to go do something. I owe her a play date." Kagome said and resumed her walk to the kitchen with Sesshoumaru right behind her.  
  
Once they walked in both Shippou and Rin noticed. "Kagome!" They both yelled and ran over to her.  
  
"Hey you two. I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me today." Kagome said as she crouched down so she was eye level with the two children.  
  
"Yay. Can we go pick flowers?" Rin asked.  
  
"Sounds fun to me. What about you Shippou?"  
  
"Picking flowers is for girls." Shippou stated.  
  
Kagome gave a small laugh. "I don't know. I think you might enjoy it. What do you say?"  
  
"Well, okay." Shippou answered.  
  
"Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to come also?" Rin asked noticing him standing behind Kagome.  
  
"Hai Rin." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Yay!" Rin grabbed both Kagome and Sesshoumaru's hand and led them outside. Kagome grabbed Shippou's hand with her free one and took him with them.  
  
Rin led them all to a small field in the back of the mansion. She then let go of their hands and ran to the field. Kagome smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and followed her. Shippou looked up at Sesshoumaru and the two guys stared at each other for a moment. Finally Shippou turned away and ran up to Rin and Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched them for a while. He still couldn't believe that someone like Kagome existed. She seemed far too happy and carefree to be real. He finally walked over to them. Kagome was showing Shippou and Rin how to weave little wreath out of their flowers.  
  
"Look what Rin made Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin held up the wreath in her hands.  
  
"That's very nice Rin." Sesshoumaru said and sat next to Kagome.  
  
Kagome got a very strange idea and placed the wreath she had made on Sesshoumaru's head. She giggled when he looked at her strangely. "Oh so you think that's funny."  
  
"Definitely." Kagome said through her laughing. She didn't stop when Sesshoumaru seemed to look upset.  
  
Rin and Shippou however thought that maybe they should go somewhere else and ran to a different part of the field.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him so that there was barely an inch between them. This got Kagome's giggles to stop and she stared into his eyes slightly afraid of what he might do. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was not the type of person who one could make fun of.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled again when she stopped giggling and looked like a deer in headlights. He took off the wreath and put it on her head and then let his hand move down to her cheek. His other arm was still around her waist holding her close.  
  
Kagome's eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's and she couldn't look away. 'What's he doing? If he's trying to freak me out, he's doing a good job.' Kagome saw him lean forward and couldn't move. When his lips touched hers it felt as if all her thoughts were shut off and all she could feel was the warm tingling feeling in her lips.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know what possessed him to kiss her, but he was glad he did. He felt her yield to him and saw her eyes close. Sesshoumaru had not kissed many women in his life, but this was definitely the best kiss of his life. She felt so soft and warm in his arms.  
  
Kagome sighed and felt Sesshoumaru's tongue run across her lower lip. She froze and pushed away from him then. "Umm...I don't think we should...I mean Rin and Shippou...and..." Kagome began to stutter as her face turned a bright red.  
  
Sesshoumaru was a bit disappointed when she pulled away, but was somewhat pleased when he noticed how she reacted. "I believe that they are fine." Sesshoumaru said and pointed to the two children running after each other.  
  
"Ummm...Sesshoumaru?" Kagome blushed even harder when he turned to look at her. "Why did you...umm...why did you kiss me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought over how to answer the question, but couldn't find a good answer. "I wanted to." Was all he said.  
  
"Oh...is that all?" Kagome felt strange inside. She had hoped he would have said something more. 'Come on Kagome. What are you expecting? Did you think he would confess his undying love or something?' A small part of her had wished he did. That would have made things a lot easier.  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Sesshoumaru asked. He knew that she wanted to talk and get to know each other. Now he was slightly regretting kissing her so soon.  
  
"Sure." Kagome answered. She had eaten with Inu Yasha. It was only fair that she eat with Sesshoumaru too, right?  
  
Shippou and Rin came running back over and asking Kagome to play tag. Kagome nodded and with one last small smile at Sesshoumaru ran off after the two kids.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We need to stop them." A man's deep voice was heard.  
  
"What do you want me to do, father?" Another voice responded.  
  
"That stupid Higurashi family is what's standing our way and now they are going to the Taisho family for support. I hear the daughter is going to marry into the family. We need to stop that or else we're in big trouble. I hope I can trust you with this."  
  
"Not to worry I can pull this off. I already have a special card up my sleeve when it comes to the Taisho family."  
  
"Good. Don't fail me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha was practically seething. He had wanted to ask Kagome out today and hadn't had the chance. Then when he was going outside with Miroku he saw her and Sesshoumaru kissing. If Miroku hadn't held him back he would have gone over there and killed his brother.  
  
"I can't believe him! He always gets everything and now he's gonna get Kagome."  
  
"Calm down Inu Yasha. You don't know anything yet."  
  
"What are you talking about Miroku? We saw them kiss. You were there! I doubt she had something on her lip and he was getting it off with his mouth!"  
  
"But you don't know. He could have kissed and she could have hated it. You didn't exactly wait to see how she reacted."  
  
"You wouldn't let me!"  
  
"That's because you would have tried to kill him." Miroku pointed out.  
  
"So? Not like anyone would miss him." Inu Yasha pouted and sat on the couch he had been pacing in front of.  
  
"Why don't you try to go talk to her? Or ask her out tonight?" Miroku offered.  
  
"I guess." Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
"Ahh...it's the curse of being in love my friend." Miroku said and laid back on the couch. "Our Inu Yasha is love." He mocked.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want her to find out."  
  
"Don't want who to find out what?" Miroku and Inu Yasha turned to the door to see Kagome walking in with Sesshoumaru and the two kids.  
  
"Umm...nothing important." Inu Yasha said. After a look from Miroku he turned back to her. "Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned from her position on the stairs with Sesshoumaru in front of her. The two children had gone back to the kitchen. "I was wondering if you'd like to do to go out to dinner tonight."  
  
"Actually I'm going to dinner with Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. "Maybe tomorrow ne?"  
  
"Yeah." Inu Yasha said. He was torn between being hurt and wanting to kill Sesshoumaru after seeing the knowing look he was receiving.  
  
Kagome then continued going up the stairs and went to the library till lunch time. Sesshoumaru smirked at his little brother and went to his room to make reservations for a night that Kagome would not soon forget.  
  
Inu Yasha sat back down on the couch and gave Miroku a bad look. "What? How was I supposed to know she had plans?" Miroku said waving his hands in front of him to ward off Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha just pouted. "Yeah plans with Sesshoumaru." Miroku sighed and wanted to comfort his friend, but didn't really know how.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsuyosa and Ruan had been watching from the side lines all the things that were going on. "I do believe it is your sons with the problem now, my friend."  
  
"I believe you may be right. I never expected them both to fall for her. You daughter must really be something."  
  
"I've always thought so." Ruan laughed. "So who do you think will win?"  
  
"You should no better than to put bets on such things." Tsuyosa said with mock disappointment.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango got back after lunch and had so much to tell Kagome. She went on about how the bike ride was and lunch. She said that Kouga had surprised her with a picnic. "So how was your day Kagome?"  
  
"Well...um.."  
  
"Come on Kagome spill."  
  
"I'm going out to dinner with Sesshoumaru. He...um...kissed me." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"He what?!" Sango was very surprised. She would have never guessed Sesshoumaru would lose control like that. She more expected it from Inu Yasha. "So how was it?"  
  
"Sango!" Kagome said a blush already spreading on her cheeks.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. I mean he's hot."  
  
"Yeah. It was wonderful." Kagome admitted.  
  
"Oohh, Kagome. So you going to marry Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Sango! I still have the rest of the month."  
  
"Excuse me you're already kissing the guy."  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
"Yeah, but you liked it." Sango pointed out. The discussion would have gone further, but there was a knock at the door. Kagome got up and opened the door to see Sesshoumaru on the other side.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru." Kagome said trying to keep her blush down.  
  
"I wanted to tell you I come get you to go to dinner at seven." He then turned to walk back down the hall. "Dress nice." He said over his shoulder as he left.  
  
"Come one Kagome." Sango pulled her back into the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome said as she was practically tossed back into the room.  
  
"We have to get you ready for your date." Sango stated and started going through Kagome's clothes.  
  
"I think I have some time." Kagome said noticing it was only three.  
  
"Yeah, but I know how long you spend in the shower." Sango started pulling out some clothes. "Go take a shower and I'll have an outfit chosen by the time you get out."  
  
"Fine." Kagome said and left the room hoping that Sango didn't go overboard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome got back she was shocked at her room. It looked as if her suitcase had exploded. "Sango what?" She didn't get a chance to say more as Sango grabbed her and sat her on the chair in front of the dresser.  
  
Sango got straight to work. She was going to make Kagome look so good that Sesshoumaru was sure to propose right then and there. After three hours, Kagome was fully aggravated, but thankfully she was done. "Now why did this have to take so long?"  
  
"You needed to be perfect." Sango stated and look over Kagome. Kagome stood there wearing a black halter dress that went to her ankles, but had a slit that went up to mid thigh on her right. There was a silver chain that hung around her waist. Her hair was tied back in an intricate design. Makeup was lightly put on as a final touch.  
  
There was a knock on the door and both girls jumped. "Well..." Sango gestured at the door. Kagome sighed and walked over to the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru's jaw hung open slightly and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. He pulled himself back together and handed her a single red rose. Kagome accepted it with a smile. Sango took it from her as she and Sesshoumaru left.  
  
"So where are we going?" Kagome asked as they got outside and Sesshoumaru held open the door to his car for her.  
  
"You'll see." Sesshoumaru answered and then got into the car.  
  
The drive didn't take long and when they stopped Kagome looked out the window to see the sign of the famous French restaurant. The valet opened the door for her and she stepped out. Sesshoumaru came to her side and offered his arm. Kagome took and they walked in.  
  
They were led to a table out side where there were lovely vine clad walls and a big fountain in the middle of a dance floor. Slow music was playing and there were a few couples dancing on the floor. "Wow." Kagome said in awe. Sesshoumaru smiled at her reaction. She blushed again when he pulled out her seat for her.  
  
After they ordered Kagome took in the beautiful scenery while Sesshoumaru watched her profile in the candle light. "Why did you want to?" Kagome asked breaking Sesshoumaru out of his daydreaming.  
  
"Do what?" Sesshoumaru asked though he had a good idea of what she was asking.  
  
"Why did you want to kiss me?" Kagome asked turning her eyes back to his.  
  
"Because you're unlike anyone I've ever met before." Sesshoumaru admitted. He was beginning to get lost in her eyes and wasn't sure if he wanted to get out.  
  
Kagome blushed under his intense gaze and wanted to avert her eyes, but found she couldn't look away from his golden eyes. The moment was broken when their food was brought. Kagome couldn't believe she had been so close to kissing him again. She needed to find out more about him before she started kissing him Kagome resolved. 'Better try now. This question is going to get me in trouble though.' "Why do you hate Inu Yasha so much?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was caught off guard by the question, but didn't show it. "I don't hate him, I hate how he came to be." Seeing Kagome's confused look he decided to explain. "My mother was a wonderful woman, but my father had an affair anyway. I blame him somewhat, but I blame Inu Yasha's mother more so. It had just been a one night thing and my parents got over it. But then my mother died of sickness when I was ten and that wench showed up with Inu Yasha. The family resemblance was too much to ignore and my father took them in and she conned him into falling in love with her. She basically took him for a ride and then left with a lot of money and without Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome was incredibly surprised when she heard all this. She felt obligated to give something in return after hearing such a personal story. "That must have been hard." Sesshoumaru looked up at her looking for any mock sympathy, but found none. "I was really depressed when my mother died. She was in a car accident and got severely injured. She was in a coma for a while and then died in her sleep. I don't think I would have been able to take it if some woman came to take her place right after."  
  
"She's the reason that I'm the way I am. She told me to never be anything I'm not and never take things for granted. That's probably why I'm so strange compared to all the other girls." Kagome sighed. "The only friends I had were the servants since all the other girls were so stuck up."  
  
The rest of the night the conversation lightened up and Kagome found herself actually enjoying Sesshoumaru's company. Though she did most of the talking he did through in a comment here and there and Kagome found he had incredible insights at some things although he was a bit cynical.  
  
When they had finished eating Kagome was surprised when Sesshoumaru stood and offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Kagome accepted the offered hand and they walked onto the dance floor. They were the most graceful couple on the floor, but neither noticed the looks they were getting. Sesshoumaru's hands were on Kagome's waist while her arms were around his neck. She rested her head on his chest and was surprised when she felt the arms around her tighten. When the song ended Kagome looked and got caught in golden eyes again. Sesshoumaru leaned down and captured Kagome lips in his once again. This time Kagome didn't pull back. So lost in their own world neither noticed a dark pair of eyes watching them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's where I'm ending the chapter. So does Kagome really love Sesshoumaru or will Inu Yasha steal her away. Who is watching them? Please review.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aira^o^: Thanx hope you like the update  
  
Ashleekyle: don't worry Kikyou and Naraku make their appearance in the next chapter.  
  
Crystal-Chan: *Shichan hands over a Sesshie plushy* have fun  
  
Suaru-chan: Thanks so much for the support  
  
Kim-Ai chan: I would never abandon one of my stories, I fully intend to finish this one  
  
Rayjee: I guess you want it to be Sess/Kag huh ^_^;;  
  
Inukamisashi: maybe next chapter I can have Sess take Kag shopping. I might be able to incorporate that somehow.  
  
Sango&Miroku4ever: The San/Kou was a request by someone else and I thought I'd try it since most of my other fics have San/Mir.  
  
Deatomaru105: Thanks! I like it when ppl say they like my work ^_^  
  
Thanks for the many reviews. I love them all. Please keep them coming.  
  
~*Shichan 


	6. Decisions Decisions

AN: New chappy. Kikyou and Naraku make a slight appearance.  
  
CH: 6 Decisions Decisions  
  
Sesshoumaru never wanted the kiss to end. He ran his tongue across Kagome's bottom lip and was pleased when instead of pulling back like she did last time she opened her mouth to him. He caressed her tongue with his.  
  
Kagome could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. She had never kissed anyone this deeply before. In the back of her mind she wondered if she really did love him and should just decide or if she should keep doing things with Inu Yasha as well.  
  
When the kiss finally ended both were still wrapped close in each others arms. Sesshoumaru brought one of his hands up to her cheek and traced her light blush. 'She's so innocent.' Sesshoumaru could tell for her kiss that although she was in college and she did not have much experience in such things.  
  
When they returned to the house they quietly went upstairs and he walked her to her room door. He gave her another kiss before she went in and closed the door. Kagome leaned on the door and tried to calm her quick beating heart. She slid to the floor and was lost in thought. She didn't know what she really felt for Sesshoumaru. Sure she really liked him, but she had liked her date with Inu Yasha too. 'This is too much.'  
  
Kagome got into her bed and lay down. 'I need to talk to Sango tomorrow. It has been a while since we had a girl's day. Maybe we could go to the mall or something. Hopefully she can help.' Kagome closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was having mixed feelings as he stared up at his ceiling. He knew that he wanted Kagome more than anything in the world. When he was with her he felt happy which was an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. But then came the doubts that would forever haunt him, since he knew nothing was ever perfect.  
  
He no longer doubted Kagome or her motives in things. She had proven that she truly was just that kind hearted. However, he wasn't sure if he had made a place in her heart like she had surprising made in his.  
  
He also didn't like the fact that Inu Yasha seemed to have a fondness for Kagome as well. He wasn't about to lose the only girl he ever really cared for and he especially wasn't going to lose her to Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru was fully resolved that no matter what he would be the one to marry Kagome. Unfortunately he had never had to work to get a woman to fall in love with him before, so he was at a loss as to what more he could possibly do. He needed someone who knew what Kagome liked. Perhaps he could go talk to that servant of hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome could hardly keep from laughing during breakfast. Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru seemed ready to kill each other. Inu Yasha's immaturity made it a very humorous event. It also didn't help that both their fathers seemed to be goading them on.  
  
"So Kagome what are your plans today?" Her father asked her.  
  
"I was thinking of going to the mall with Sango. You know kind of a girl's day out." She added the last part to make sure that Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru didn't decide to tag along.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Everyone was surprised when Sesshoumaru had been the one to ask this. "I could just drop the two of you off." He continued ignoring the others who were just staring at him.  
  
"Umm...sure Sesshoumaru. Thanks." Kagome said with a small smile towards him that made Inu Yasha seethe.  
  
Kagome left to go talk to Sango. "Hey Sango." Kagome knock on her door.  
  
Sango opened the door. "Need help getting ready for another date?" Sango asked with a mocking smile.  
  
"No. I was wondering if you had plans today. I wanted sort of a girl's day out."  
  
Sango could tell there was more on Kagome's mind than she was saying. "Sure. Sounds fun." She answered knowing full well that Kagome would spill once they were in a better setting. "So how are we getting there?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru offered to drop us off." Kagome answered and then wish she hadn't when she saw that smile reappear on Sango's face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru offered? Wow Kagome he must really be into you."  
  
"Shhh...I'll tell you about my problems when we get to the mall." Kagome said trying to keep Sango's voice down since all their rooms were on the same floor.  
  
"So are you going like that?" Sango asked.  
  
"What's wrong with this?" Kagome asked. She was wearing a faded pink short sleeve top and dark blue bellbottom jeans.  
  
"Nothing. But I thought you'd wanna dress better for Sesshoumaru." Sango said and then ran to the stairs with an angry Kagome in pursuit.  
  
While running down the stairs Kagome tripped a bit and prepared herself for the inevitable fall, but it never came. Kagome looked up and met golden eyes. "Thanks Inu Yasha." Kagome said when she recognized who had caught her. (AN: Ha bet you all thought it would be Sesshoumaru.) They stood there for a while. "Umm...Inu Yasha I think you can let go now."  
  
Inu Yasha realized that he had just been staring at her and quickly dropped his hands from her shoulders. Just then Sesshoumaru was coming down the hall and saw Inu Yasha holding Kagome. He practically ran over there to pull her away from him, but was stopped when he heard Kagome tell Inu Yasha he could let her go.  
  
Regaining his calm façade Sesshoumaru walked down the stairs and stopped where they were. "Are you ready to leave?" He asked Kagome ignoring his brother.  
  
"Hai." Kagome said and began to continue her walk down the stairs. "Thanks for catching me Inu Yasha, that would have been a bad spill." Kagome thanked him as she left with Sesshoumaru behind her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I tripped on the steps while running after Sango. Inu Yasha caught me. You would think that someone with as much training as I've had would be a bit more graceful." Kagome said and smiled.  
  
"Man Kagome, what took you so long? I thought you were right behind me." Sango said by the door, but then noticed Sesshoumaru right behind her. "Unless of course you were busy." She said suggestively.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored what Sango said and Kagome blushed. "Come on." Kagome said and grabbed Sango's arm dragging her out. Sesshoumaru just followed smirking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she exited the car.  
  
"Call when you need to be picked up." Kagome nodded. She thanked him again smiling and waving as he drove off.  
  
"Geez, Kagome. You're going to see him in a few hours." Sango said.  
  
"Whatever, we have a lot to talk about."  
  
Sango and Kagome went through shops and bought a few choice things. "So are you gonna spill yet?" Sango asked as they were looking at some jewelry.  
  
"He kissed me again." Kagome said.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"I kissed him back."  
  
"You did?! You've never kissed anyone before." Sango calmed herself. "Okay okay. Was it like a real kiss or like a peck?"  
  
Kagome turned her face away from Sango. "It was a French kiss."  
  
"You've never frenched anyone before."  
  
"Quiet Sango! You want the world to hear you."  
  
"So are you going to marry him?" Sango asked the obvious question.  
  
"I-I don't know. This is what I wanted to talk to you about." Kagome sighed. "Okay so if I kiss him does it mean that I should choose him? I mean should I be cutting out Inu Yasha already? He was really nice too and I had a great time with him at the movies."  
  
"Would you have kissed Inu Yasha if he had kissed you after the movie?" Sango asked while looking at a watch.  
  
"I don't know. It's not exactly something you think about before hand." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay. So who do you like better?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said. "I mean I think Sesshoumaru is really talented and his nice. But Inu Yasha is really sweet and more open. I'm so confused."  
  
"Do you get butterflies in your stomach when you're with either of them?"  
  
"Well, I kind of got them when Sesshoumaru kissed me, but that could just be because I got kissed."  
  
"If I recall if some guy tried to kiss you and you didn't like him he wouldn't be breathing anymore."  
  
Kagome gave a small laugh. "I'm trying to be serious here Sango."  
  
"So was I. You have to like him or you would never have kissed him."  
  
Kagome paused in thought for a moment. "So you think I should marry Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I think you should flip a coin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You flip a coin. Call one guy heads and the other tails and flip it. When it lands if you're okay with it then go marry that one. If you want to go two out of three then it's obvious you want the other one." Sango said seeming more interested in a piece of jewelry than what she was saying.  
  
"You're crazy." Kagome said.  
  
"Here buy this." Sango handed her a watch.  
  
"Sango, I don't know if you noticed, but this is a guy's watch."  
  
"Yeah I know. Who do you think it would match better Sesshoumaru or Inu Yasha?"  
  
"I don't know. They probably both have watches Sango."  
  
"Yeah, but it would be a gift. Who would you give it to? I'm trying to help you out here."  
  
Just as Kagome was going to answer someone interrupted their talk. "You're Kagome Higurashi aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome responded looking at the person before her. He had long wavy dark hair and pale skin.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Naraku Gumo." He held out his hand to her. Kagome and Sango tensed knowing exactly who stood before them.  
  
"I think we need to go." Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and ran from the store.  
  
Naraku smirked at the retreating figures. 'She's is very beautiful. Makes the chase all the better.' A woman came up behind him.  
  
"I hope you're not falling for her." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Of course not. She may look similar to you, but you are the better. Let's hope Inu Yasha still thinks so as well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had rushed to pick them up when he had heard Kagome's tone over the phone. Kagome and Sango practically jumped in the car. "What happened?"  
  
"Naraku Gumo." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru didn't need to ask more. He didn't show it, but he was furious Naraku had dared to get close to Kagome.  
  
When they got back, Sango and Kagome were going to go back up the stairs, but Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's arm. "He didn't do anything, right?"  
  
Kagome could have sworn she heard worry in his voice. Kagome smiled and shook her head. "We ran before he could." Sesshoumaru nodded and let go of her arm, but Kagome just continued to stand there. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru. You'll protect me right." Kagome said with a smile and then ran up the stairs before he could respond.  
  
'I'll protect you with my life.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Sango had all somehow gravitated into the living room. Kagome and Sango sat on the couch. Sango was drawing in a sketchbook and Kagome was lounged back reading. Inu Yasha sat on the floor next to the couch acting as if he was reading but was really watching Kagome. Sesshoumaru sat in a chair across from the couch doing the same as Inu Yasha.  
  
A knock on the door broke them all from the daze they had gotten into. "I'll get it." Kagome said and ran over to the door. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, I'm here to see Inu Yasha."  
  
"Okay hold on. Inu Yasha, you have a visitor." Kagome said settling back on the couch.  
  
'What the hell?' Inu Yasha hadn't been expecting anyone. He got up and went to the door and froze in shock. "Kikyou?"  
  
"Hello Inu Yasha."  
  
"What are you doing here Kikyou?" Inu Yasha said trying to sound angry, but coming out more as hurt.  
  
"I came to talk to you of course." Kikyou seemed saddened that Inu Yasha was not happy to see her. "I've been thinking about you a lot. I want to talk. Can we go out in the garden?"  
  
Inu Yasha just nodded and the two of them went outside.  
  
Everyone in the living room had heard what was said and watched them go outside. "Who's she?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Inu Yasha's old girlfriend. Not very kind or trustworthy." Sesshoumaru responded. He watched Kagome to see her reaction and hoped that she wouldn't get jealous proving she had feeling for Inu Yasha.  
  
"Am I the only one that noticed that she looks a lot like Kagome?" Sango said.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome had noticed the resemblance when she had opened the door. Sango stood and went to follow Inu Yasha and Kikyou. "What are you doing Sango?"  
  
"Oh come one, you can't tell me you're not the least bit curious."  
  
"It's not my place." Kagome said though she really wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go find out."  
  
"Sango..."  
  
"Come if you dare." Sango said and then left.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked up at Sesshoumaru who was looking back at her. "Do you think I should go?"  
  
"He hasn't told you of his past?" Sesshoumaru asked already knowing the answer.  
  
Kagome shook her head. Inu Yasha had never told her about his past when she went out with him. Sesshoumaru had told her a lot of personal things about himself. "Should I go?" Kagome asked again. Strangely she really wanted to know what Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"You might choose to marry him," Sesshoumaru started with distaste, "you have a right to know about him."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Umm...will you come with me?" Kagome asked as she stood up. Sesshoumaru nodded and followed her out. He knew that once Kagome saw how Inu Yasha would undoubtedly act around Kikyou there was no chance Kagome would want to be a second place choice.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru saw Sango sitting behind a bush. Kikyou and Inu Yasha were standing under a tree in the garden. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to the side where they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"What did you want to talk about Kikyou?" Inu Yasha said turning to the girl who broke his heart.  
  
"I was wrong Inu Yasha. I know we're meant to be together. I want to get back together. That is unless you already have someone." Kikyou had to keep herself from smirking at the emotions that passed over Inu Yasha's face. First, annoyance, then joy, then confusion.  
  
"That girl that answered the door. I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like me."  
  
"Kagome's nothing like you." Inu Yasha said, but then regretted it when Kikyou seemed to sadden.  
  
"So you love her now is that it? Have you really fallen for someone else Inu Yasha?" Kikyou put on her best act and began to cry.  
  
"No, I-I never stopped loving you." Inu Yasha blurted out.  
  
"Then what about..."  
  
"Our father said that one of us has to marry her, but I only wanted her to gain some of my father's respect and because she looked like you. She's just a replacement for you." Inu Yasha said knowing full well deep down that it wasn't true.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt Kagome tense at Inu Yasha's words and she walked away deciding she had heard enough. Sesshoumaru himself was angry at Inu Yasha for daring to compare that bitch with Kagome. He was also mad at himself for telling her she should come out here. Finally, he was a little worried that Kagome's response meant she felt something for Inu Yasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to follow her noticing that Sango still seemed interested in what was happening although she looked a little sickened by it as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru knocked on Kagome's door and heard a quiet "come in." He saw her sitting on her bed staring at the ground. "You're upset?" He had wanted to ask if she was alright but it hadn't come out that way.  
  
"Wouldn't you be upset if someone was being nice to you and taking you out because you resembled someone else?" Kagome said.  
  
"So you're not sad that Inu Yasha has a different beloved?" Sesshoumaru asked and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Not really." Kagome said a little shocked at her own answer. 'Well I guess that answers my question earlier about who I want.' She knew full well had it been Sesshoumaru in Inu Yasha's place she would be heart broken.  
  
"Good." Kagome turned when she heard Sesshoumaru's word and noticed how close he was sitting. She got caught in his warm gaze.  
  
Kagome felt a smile come to her lips. 'Yep, I definitely know who I want.' For the first time Kagome initiated a kiss between them and Sesshoumaru was caught slightly off guard, but soon recovered and returned the kiss with a great intensity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there's the new chapter. Wow that was a slightly fast update and it was a lot longer than I thought it would be. So why is Kikyou there and what is Naraku up to, guess you'll just have to wait and find out. Please review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aira^o^: looks like it'll be a Sess/Kag for sure. *hands her the Sesshy plushie* Everyone wants to play with my plushie *sigh*  
  
DiaBLo: Don't watch many Korean movies since yeah I don't speak the language so I wouldn't know. I was going to make one that was like a Chinese movie I saw, with subtitles of course, but someone beat me to it.  
  
Kagomesirene: still need to wait and see what Naraku's up to, but it shouldn't be too many more chapters.  
  
Paui: well, it's Sess/Kag because I got the idea from a challenge made on Single Spark which is a Sess/Kag website. Give me ideas and I'll make a Inu/Kag one. Don't know how great it'll be since I've never written one of those before.  
  
Lyn/Lin: Hope the update was soon enough for you.  
  
Lil-strange-person: yeah I know but some people just don't accept alternate pairings. I myself love them. I could make an Inu/San in the other fic I'm writing. I'll think about it, but no promises since the pairings haven't been finalized for it yet.  
  
Sesshomaru13: Here's your update, can't deal with an idiot brother. I have one of my own already.  
  
Joyce: Yeah, I wish I had a boyfriend as sweet as I make Sesshoumaru.  
  
m n' m: Wow I have fans in your school. When I started I never would have believed I'd have fans. This is so cool. ^_^  
  
Tamababymiko-chan: Sess/Kag is one of my favorites since I luv Fluffy and think he deserves someone nice and I think Kagome deserves better than to be compared to Kikyou.  
  
Paperheart: Thanx, I love your fics too.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I also got some asking if the rating will change and this will be a lemon. I honestly don't know. I guess I could show Kag's wedding night or something if the reviewers so wish. Still deciding on that.  
  
Well as always please review. ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


	7. Feelings

AN: First of I'd like to write this to Ck: I know you're able to read so you must just be stupid. I don't care if you don't like Sess/Kag fics and if you read the AN in the first fic you would see that I wrote that this would most like be a Sess/Kag fic and I've repeated that every single chapter. So don't you dare say that I never gave warning and that you want to burn my fic because it's Sess/Kag!  
  
Okay I feel better now. ^_^  
  
Shippou: Kowai...  
  
Miroku: Remind me not to anger her.  
  
Everyone else: Hai.  
  
Okay I'd like to thank Peach for helping me with my plot and go read her fic Be True to Me and review so she'll update. And now on with the fic.  
  
CH: 7 Feelings  
  
Sango was seriously getting sick. If Inu Yasha got any more mushy over that girl's fake sadness she would definitely lose her lunch. She had saw Kagome come out and leave after that idiot compared her to Kikyou. Sango was about to follow, but saw that Sesshoumaru was with her and decided to let him handle it. No doubt they were probably now doing something that Sango would not want to intrude in. That thought made her almost give away her position by laughing.  
  
"So can we get back together?" Kikyou said in one of the fakest sweet tones Sango had ever heard before.  
  
'How can this idiot be falling for this? I'm glad that he's not going after Kagome anymore if this is how easy he can be manipulated.' Sango thought.  
  
"I don't Kikyou. I mean, you didn't exactly leave me with many good thoughts of you." Inu Yasha responded.  
  
'Well, I guess he has somewhat of a brain.' Sango thought.  
  
"But Inu, we were so good together. You can't honestly tell me that you haven't thought of me at all since then."  
  
'Oh God, shoot me now.' Sango thought and almost smacked her forehead.  
  
"Of course I've thought of you." Inu Yasha said to keep Kikyou from crying again. "I want to get back together." Inu Yasha said and held Kikyou's hands in his while ignoring the sick feeling that was growing in his stomach.  
  
'Too much for my sensitive stomach.' Sango thought and snuck back into the house. "Something's not quite right about that girl."  
  
"What girl?" Sango turned suddenly to come face to face with Miroku.  
  
"Gods Miroku, you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry, but who were talking about?" Miroku asked. He had been in the dark this entire vacation.  
  
"That girl Kikyou, she's up to something."  
  
"Kikyou's here?!" Sango slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Yes she's here. Now what's the history with her and Inu Yasha?" Sango took her hand away from his mouth, but then slapped him when she felt his hand on her butt. "Can't you stop being a lecher for once and answer my question?" Sango said to Miroku who was on the floor holding his jaw.  
  
"Has anyone told you, you have a really good right hook?" Miroku said.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango started menacingly.  
  
"Okay okay. Come on." Miroku led her to the couch in the living room. "Kikyou and Inu Yasha went out about five months ago. The guy was head over heels for her, and then he caught her cheating on him. He was totally crushed."  
  
"Poor guy, but I can't believe he's just going back to her like that."  
  
"What?! He can't take her back. She's nothing but bad news."  
  
"Yeah, I have a feeling she's up to something. How can he fall for her fake attitude?"  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha just never got over her I guess, not to mention he's incredibly gullible."  
  
"What an idiot." Sango said and sighed. "Well better go tell Kagome."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think she has a right to know that the guy doesn't have an interest in her." Sango got up to go to Kagome's room, but Miroku stopped her.  
  
"Look I know Inu Yasha is an idiot for being so gullible and giving into Kikyou, but I also know that he really likes Kagome. If you go talk to Kagome she'll never consider him again."  
  
"And you think it's okay that he keep dragging her along when she's only his second choice when she could have Sesshoumaru who so obviously likes her."  
  
"Do we know the same Sesshoumaru?" Miroku said. "Cause the Sesshoumaru I know is totally unemotional and unattached towards everything." Miroku stated and then remembered how he had seen him kiss Kagome in the garden.  
  
"You're not around to see him with her. Sure he acts the same way in front of us, but Kagome tells me he's really nice to her. I think he really loves her and I'm going to tell her to keep her decision on hold when the other guy is outside probably kissing someone else." Sango said and pulled away from Miroku.  
  
Sango went up the stairs and went to Kagome's door. 'What do I say? Hey Kagome, I stayed and watched Inu Yasha say he wanted to get back together with Kikyou. God why do I always have to be so blunt.' Sango took a deep breath and put her hand on the doorknob. 'Okay here it goes.'  
  
Sango opened the door and her eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Sorry!" Sango shut the door and ran to her room her face completely flushed.  
  
Kagome sat up and blushed a dark red. She and Sesshoumaru had been fully making out on her bed. 'At least we weren't doing other things.' Kagome thought. "I can't believe that just happened." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a small chuckle and ran his finger across Kagome's cheek causing her to blush even more. Kagome looked into his deep honey eyes that seemed so warm whenever he looked at her. He brought his lips to hers and Kagome pulled back a bit. "I think I should go talk to Sango."  
  
"Later." Sesshoumaru said and pushed her back against the bed capturing her lips again. Kagome gave into the kiss and let his tongue into her mouth. Both of her hands were tangled in his silky silver tresses. One of his hands was in her soft raven locks while the other rested on her hip.  
  
Kagome broke the kiss when she felt his hand run across the skin of her stomach. "I-I don't think I'm ready..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru understood what she was talking about. He had never gone that far either, but he had just felt the need to feel her warm body under his fingertips. "Sorry." He said and sat up.  
  
Kagome gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, you stopped. I should go check on Sango." Kagome got up and went to the door. "Maybe after the wedding." Kagome said as she reached the door. Sesshoumaru looked up at her with a slight look of shock. She just gave him a small smile and walked out the door.  
  
She came to Sango's door and paused. 'What do you say to someone after they saw something like that? It's not what you think? That's gotta be one of the stupidest lines ever, since it was obviously what she thought. Well Sango is probably just going to tease me anyway.' Kagome opened the door and saw Sango sitting on the bed looking up to see who had come in.  
  
"I would have thought you would have come earlier, but I guess Sesshoumaru didn't want you to leave yet." Sango said. Being that she was alone with Kagome, her teasing nature could come out rather than being embarrassed. She would probably be blushing everytime she passed Sesshoumaru for a while though.  
  
Kagome blushed a bit and sat on the bed next to Sango. "You have no idea."  
  
"He didn't try anything did he? If he did I'll kill him." Sango said and Kagome knew that had Sesshoumaru not stopped Sango would definitely keep her word. But then again Kagome wasn't so sure she would have been incredibly upset if he hadn't stopped. She was in college and old enough for things like that, but she would just rather wait till she was married.  
  
"No he stopped when I asked him to. He was a gentleman, so no beating him up." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"So I guess this means you made up your mind huh?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Kagome said with a smile, but she seemed not as happy as she should have been.  
  
"Okay what's wrong?" Sango asked knowing that something was eating at Kagome. "I would think you'd be happy. I mean I was coming by to tell you Inu Yasha is a jerk and an idiot since it seems he's taking back Kikyou. But you don't care about him in that way so you shouldn't be upset. And you love Sesshoumaru right?"  
  
"Yeah I love him, but it's just that..." Kagome sighed and collected her thoughts. "He hasn't told me how he feels."  
  
"Well, from what I've heard from people he's completely unemotional and doesn't seem to like anyone but Rin. So the fact that he the way he does around you must mean a lot. And he doesn't exactly seem the type for sweet words."  
  
"Yeah I know. I just want him to say it, that's all, even if it's just once." Kagome said a little sadly, but then cheered up. "Then again it's only been a week right?"  
  
"Yeah." Sango agreed. "I'm sure he loves you Kagome. Just give him some time."  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend. "So how are things between you and Kouga?"  
  
"Well, we had a great time when we went out. Once you get pass the whole possessiveness, he a really nice guy."  
  
"But..." Kagome started knowing that was coming from Sango's tone.  
  
"But he's the son of a pretty influential person and what am I? I'm a servant."  
  
"Oh come on Sango. If he loves you that won't matter and you won't be a servant for long. If I recall your 20 birthday is just around the corner and that's the joining age. And you know my dad will take you into the group in a second." Kagome said and she could see Sango cheer-up at her words.  
  
"Yeah I know. And I know it wouldn't matter to him, we already talked about it. It's just that he doesn't think his parents would approve."  
  
"Well, just hold off the wedding till after your birthday."  
  
At that Sango looked at her friend in slight anger and disbelief. "I think you forget who's the one getting married."  
  
"Who knows?" Kagome said.  
  
"So do you want to marry Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked making sure that she knew for sure that she would not be hated for what she was planning to do.  
  
"Yeah, I really do love him. I have no clue how that happened." Kagome said.  
  
"Is this conversation getting a bit too sappy, or is it just me?"  
  
"Nope you're right. We need to go somewhere else where there are other people to keep us from saying sappy things." Kagome said.  
  
"I have some things to do. Why don't you go in to the library? We can talk more at the mall tomorrow if you want." Kagome nodded and went to the library.  
  
Sango left her room and went to Sesshoumaru's room. She knocked on the door and entered when she heard him respond.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up from his desk hoping it would be Kagome. Instead his eyes met her servant. "What do you want?" He said in the cold voice he used for everyone who wasn't Kagome or Rin.  
  
"Well, you're probably going to marry Kagome and she's my best friend so I came by to give you some advice."  
  
This got Sesshoumaru's attention since he had earlier been thinking about asking Sango about what types of things Kagome liked, but this made it easier and he didn't have to ask for help which he hated doing. He gestured for her to continue.  
  
"Let's see. First off buy her flowers. Kagome is a sucker for white roses and dark colored orchids. Probably shouldn't buy jewelry since as you can tell she's not very gaudy. She loves sunset, sappy music and romantic movies. But most of all you need to tell her how you feel about her. She can't read your mind and she's not going to know you love her unless you tell her."  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to say something about that, but he didn't want to tell anyone about how he felt. 'I should tell Kagome though.' He resolved he would tell her when the moment was right.  
  
"You should also propose to her, well I think you should. I mean just because you're being forced to marry her in a way doesn't mean she doesn't want to hear the words." Sango was quiet for a bit and thought. "I guess that's al I really wanted to say." She then left knowing that he wasn't one for formalities like greetings and farewells.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe I just took her back like that and that we're getting together later today. What kind of an idiot am I? Do I really think that she'll be loyal this time? I went back to her like a trained puppy. What if the others find out? What if Kagome finds out?' Inu Yasha was so lost in though he didn't notice Miroku enter his room until his unnoticed visitor smack him over the head.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Inu Yasha yelled rubbing his head.  
  
"That was for being an idiot. I can't believe you chose Kikyou over Kagome." Miroku said and made himself comfortable in Inu Yasha's room.  
  
"Hey, it's not like Kagome was there to tell me to choose her." Inu Yasha said even though the words sounded completely wrong to him also.  
  
"Right and she knew all about Kikyou because you told her right?" Miroku sighed. "Look Inu Yasha I don't want to have to drag you out of the depression you were in last time she dumped you."  
  
"First off I dumped her and she's not going to cheat on me this time!"  
  
"Right." Miroku said and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat in the library reading one of the books that had caught her interest. She must have been in there for about an hour when the door opened. She was thinking it was Sango, but instead saw Sesshoumaru in the doorway.  
  
He walked over and sat next to her on the couch. There was a moment of silence while Kagome waited for him to say something, but he seemed rather content to just look at her. Finally Kagome just book the book down and turned to face him. "Did you want to talk about something?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know what had urged him go in search of Kagome, but he wanted to see her. When she had asked him what he wanted he didn't know how to respond. Kagome seemed to pick up on his confusion although he didn't seem to show it. She just smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "It's okay if you just wanted to be here."  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised that she knew he didn't have an answer and that she was now cuddled against his side. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. All of the things that Sango had said came back to him and he knew he should tell her how he felt. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." Kagome responded.  
  
Sesshoumaru resolved that he could go out tomorrow get a ring and propose to her tomorrow night. He shifted them a bit so they were facing each other and then leaned down and kissed her. "There's still an hour till dinner. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Just stay here with you." Kagome answered and cuddled into his warm embrace. Sesshoumaru smiled and rested his head on hers. They spoke little and just enjoyed each others company till Sango came in to announce dinner and again broke apart one of their sweet moments.  
  
Everyone but Inu Yasha was surprised when Kikyou showed up again to join them for dinner. Sango said something about her having arrived a few minutes before dinner saying that Inu Yasha had invited her before she left Kagome to go eat with the other servants. Kagome again was a little sad that Sango couldn't eat with them.  
  
The entire dinner there was a strange tension in the air. Kagome noticed that Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru's father obviously did not approve of Kikyou being there. Her father seemed to notice this as well and looked as if he were trying to figure the girl out and why she seemed so disliked.  
  
Kikyou seemed to be doing her best to flirt with Inu Yasha throughout dinner even though there were other people around. Inu Yasha kept shying away from her touches slightly and glancing at Kagome. He didn't feel right acting this way with Kikyou when Kagome was right there. He also didn't like the way his brother seemed to keep looking at her throughout dinner.  
  
Because of all the uncomfortable feelings during the meal, dinner went incredibly quick. Sesshoumaru took Kagome outside while Inu Yasha was left thinking what to do with Kikyou.  
  
"It would seem like the decisions are already made." Ruan said to Tsuyosa.  
  
"It would seem so, though I would have hoped my son wouldn't have chosen that Kikyou."  
  
"She did seem rather fake."  
  
"That's not the half of it. I also have some suspicions that something is going on. Though I don't know the details I do know that she has some connection to the Gumo family."  
  
"We'd better keep an eye on things then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango." Sango looked up from her desk to see Kagome's father.  
  
"Yes, Higurashi-sama."  
  
Ruan smiled. "No need for such formalities between us Sango. We're practically family." Sango knew he was right. He had practically taken her in after her parents had died and her uncle had agreed to only adopt her little brother Kohaku. "I wanted to give you something to do. This Kikyou is a most untrustworthy person. I was hoping you could keep an eye on her for me."  
  
"Of course." Sango responded. She had already been planning to do so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This seems to be working."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Did I say you could speak, Kagura?" Naraku said as he looked over at the woman standing by his door.  
  
"Forgive me, Naraku-sama."  
  
"Kikyou says that she has everyone watching her like a hawk. They'll all think that she's after Inu Yasha and will keep an eye on her when they should be paying attention to other things."  
  
Kagura wanted to know what he meant, but knew she would only get in trouble if she asked. She wished luck to whomever it was that he was against and hoped they would bring him down. She wanted nothing more than to be free from this work, but was trapped because Naraku was her cousin and held many things over her and her sister Kana.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow." Kagome said as she watched the sunset with Sesshoumaru. She loved the way the sky took on so many warm colors.  
  
Sesshoumaru had hoped she would like the view. He came up there a lot to think since his mother died. They sat together on the soft grass until the stars were out. Kagome yawned and leaned against Sesshoumaru. Soon her breathing evened out and Sesshoumaru noticed she had fallen asleep.  
  
He lifted her bridal style and took her into the house. He was almost to the stair right when Inu Yasha was saying his farewells to Kikyou. Inu Yasha turned and saw Sesshoumaru holding Kagome. "What'd you do to her?!"  
  
"Quiet. She fell asleep I'm taking her to her room. Not that you should care." Sesshoumaru responded.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Inu Yasha said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"It means that you have your wench." Sesshoumaru said as he went up the stairs.  
  
"So what, now Kagome's your wench?"  
  
"Kagome is not a wench, but if you must know brother dear, she will not be choosing you." Sesshoumaru left a seething Inu Yasha and went to Kagome's room. He set her on her bed and turned to leave only to find she had grabbed onto his shirt. Sesshoumaru sighed and tried to pry her off only to find she had a grip like a bear trap.  
  
Sesshoumaru really didn't want to wake her up, but also didn't want to have to deal with the comments that were sure to arise if he stayed. "Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear and shook her lightly. Kagome opened her eyes a bit.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She said in a sleep filled voice.  
  
"You need to let go of my shirt if you want me to be able to leave." Kagome blushed a bit but then had a mischievous thought. She tightened her hold and pulled him down on the bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru was taken off guard and fell onto the bed. "Kagome?"  
  
"Stay." Kagome said and snuggled up to him. Sesshoumaru for the first time in his life could feel himself blushing. He sighed and got comfortable. Soon he fell into a deep sleep with Kagome at his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So jealous of Kagome. She gets all the fun. Okays well, next chapter will have more action. I'm updating all my stories this weekend so check them all out. I only have I Must Be Sick and my AFF.net fic left to update. Hope you all enjoyed.  
  
Shichan: Sorry Sesshoumaru, but it seems you don't get a lemon this fic.  
  
Sess: What?!  
  
Shichan: Well I asked everyone what they thought last chapter and only two people replied back. That's not enough to risk changing the rating.  
  
Sess: So just because no one replied I don't get to sleep with Kagome.  
  
Shichan: Well, technically at the end of this chapter you are sleeping with her.  
  
Sess: You know what I meant.  
  
Shichan: Well, it's not my fault. Go complain to the readers.  
  
Sess: How about I just kill them.  
  
Shichan: But then I won't get any reviews.  
  
Sess: And I care why?  
  
Shichan: You do it and I'll tell Kagome.  
  
Sess: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Shichan runs off with Sesshoumaru after her.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aira^o^: Thanx for lending me the dolls. They're so cute.  
  
Sith: Yep it is now officially a Sess/Kag fic  
  
Kagomesirene: Thanx for the longest review I've ever gotten  
  
Kagura: Miroku isn't out of the picture, I just don't have much for him to do. But I did come up with a new pairing for him which I don't think has been used before.  
  
Sesshamaru13: Hope everything's okay with that whole parent block thing  
  
KinOfDragons: Hmm...kill Kikyou, that might be interesting  
  
Tamababymiko-chan: Rin and Shippou are in the next chapter, but they have chores to do so they don't get to be in the fic much. Too bad, they're so cute. As for killing Naraku I don't see why not.  
  
La-Rina Ahoui: Yeah I know the Sesshy plushie is too cute to resist  
  
Chocolate: Can you not read them cause the comp won't let you, cause you know you could always just skip the lemony parts.  
  
Peach: Thanks for the ideas, now update your fic. ^_^  
  
Nightkid: Wow that was a lot of begging. Here's your update.  
  
Ladyofthedragons: wow you're physic powers are pretty impressive.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. I love them. Keep them coming!! ^_^  
  
~*Shichan 


	8. So Close

AN: Okay I figured it out. Because of the great response of people wanting a lemon, but I know some people who have parental blocks this is what I plan to do. There will be a lemon.  
  
Sess: YES!  
  
Shichan: Be quiet this is my AN. But the lemon will only be up on MM.org so on FF.net the rating will remain PG-13. The lemon will probably be in the last chapter and the readers won't miss anything that has to do with the storyline if they don't read it. Okay now on with the fic.  
  
CH: 8 So Close  
  
Sango looked at the touching scene for a moment. Kagome was curled up on top of Sesshoumaru both asleep on her bed. 'Well, it's about time. I wonder if we're actually going out today or if she's just going to lie in bed all day.' Sango smirked. 'I guess I'll let her sleep today. Don't really want to be around when those two wake.' Sango closed the door quietly and walked to the kitchen to eat her breakfast.  
  
Sesshoumaru could feel himself waking and tried to hold onto his dream. He let his eyes open slowly and looked at the clock next to the bed. He was surprised to see it was already nine since he never woke up that late. He tried to sit up only to find a weight on his chest.  
  
Looking down Sesshoumaru saw Kagome using him as a pillow and he remembered how she wouldn't let him leave last night. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. After a few more minutes of just enjoying the feeling of having her next to him, he began to feel her stir awake. She snuggled closer against him and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.  
  
Kagome felt so nice and warm. 'I'm surprised Sango hasn't come to ruin my morning yet. Better enjoy it while it lasts.' She snuggled closer into her warm pillow not wanting to get up. She heard a small laugh and looked up to see a pair of golden eyes looking back at her. She blushed remembering that she was in bed with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru brought one of his hands up to her cheek and traced the light blush on her cheek. He bent down slow enough so that she could stop him if she wanted. Kagome saw what he was doing and stretched up to meet him half way. Their lips touched in a gentle kiss and Kagome wondered at how firm yet gentle his lips were.  
  
A knock at the made the two pull away from each other. "You two already missed breakfast so I suggest you two get ready before people start to wonder." Sango voice could be heard on the other side of the door.  
  
Kagome hid her face in the crook of Sesshoumaru's shoulder. It was obvious that Sango had probably come in earlier but hadn't wanted to bother them. "I suppose we should get up then." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Too comfortable." Sesshoumaru smiled, but sat up pulling her up with him. "Do we have to get up?"  
  
"Yes." He said and brushed a few stray locks of her hair out of her face. "I believe you said something about going shopping with Sango and I need to go pick up something as well."  
  
"Really, what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's a surprise." Sesshoumaru said and got out of the bed, automatically missing the warmth. He pulled Kagome to stand also and laid another gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll take you two to the mall since I have to go as well anyway and then I'll give you your surprise at dinner."  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to hold her for a few more minutes. He never thought he would love someone as much as he loved Kagome. He nuzzled her warm cheek a bit before pulling away and leaving for his own room.  
  
Kagome was fully flustered when Sesshoumaru had left. She missed the warmth he provided and the gentle loving gestures he gave her. She wanted nothing more then to spend the entire day lying in bed with him. 'Or doing other things. Where did that thought come from? Then again virgin sophomores in college are rare.' Kagome thought. When the thought hit her she couldn't help but wonder if Sesshoumaru was a virgin also.  
  
'Why am I thinking about things like this? Just calm down, get dressed, and hope Sango doesn't say anything.' Kagome went to take shower.  
  
********************  
  
Tsuyosa, Ruan, and Inu Yasha sat at the breakfast table all wondering where the other two were. 'Stupid Sesshoumaru, he'd better not be with Kagome. She deserves better than him.' Inu Yasha was furious and not really eating.  
  
'Someone better, you mean like you?'  
  
'I'm better than that walking block of ice.'  
  
'Sure I mean you just kissed your ex-girlfriend and then had her over for dinner. If that doesn't show you love Kagome I don't know what does.'  
  
'Shut up!' Inu Yasha stood abruptly and walked back to his room.  
  
"I wonder where my daughter is." Ruan said and he took another bite of his breakfast.  
  
"I would suppose she is with my son." Tsuyosa said in a slight suggestive voice.  
  
"I don't know what your thinking Tsuyosa, but my Kagome is not like that."  
  
"Neither is my son, but then again I've never seen him take such interest in a girl before."  
  
*********************  
  
"Sango?" Kagome called as she knocked on her friend's door. Sango opened the door and smiled knowingly at Kagome. "I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Okay, okay, so are we going to the mall today?" Sango asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, Sesshoumaru wanted to go buy something so he said he would take us." Kagome gave Sango a glare as she saw that stupid 'I know something' smile creeping back onto her face.  
  
"I wonder what he could be getting." Sango said in a voice that made Kagome wonder if she already knew.  
  
"He said it was a surprise." Kagome pouted. 'Why does it seem that something is going on that I don't know about?'  
  
By the time the two of them got downstairs Sesshoumaru was already waiting. The ride to the mall was uneventful. Neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagome wanted to do anything while Sango was there.  
  
Sesshoumaru parked and went in a different direction from Kagome and Sango. "I wonder what he's going to buy."  
  
"No clue." Sango said. "Okay, I've given you enough time so spill."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about me going to wake you up only to find you in bed with Sesshoumaru." Sango said.  
  
"I fell asleep when we were watching the stars. He carried me back inside and put me in my bed..."  
  
"And then he lied down with you. Isn't that a little forward?"  
  
"Umm...actually..." Kagome began to blush. "I kinda had a grip on his shirt and he woke me to get me to let go, but I pulled him down and asked him to stay." She said in a very soft voice, but Sango to her surprise heard everything.  
  
"Kagome?! I can't believe you of all people did something like that." Sango said but then her shock melted to amusement. "Well, it's about time you got a guy in bed."  
  
"Sango!" Kagome hit her friend's arm. "We just slept that's all."  
  
"Sure, I believe you."  
  
"It's so good to see you again Kagome." Both of the girls turned to see Naraku standing behind them.  
  
Kagome and Sango backed up and made to run only to find three people blocking their way. Two of them Kagome automatically recognized as the brothers she and Sesshoumaru had gone to see her third day here. The third was a woman with black hair tied up standing with her hands crossed trying not to look at them.  
  
"You already know Hiten and Manten, but the third is Kagura, my cousin." Naraku stepped closer to Kagome from behind. She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and backed straight into Hiten. He grabbed her around the middle locking her arms against her body and his other arm went around her neck.  
  
"Kagome?!" Sango yelled and tried to get her friends but was knocked to the ground by Manten. Sango pulled herself up off the ground with a very pissed look on her face. She ran forward and ducked under Manten right hook and uppercut him straight in the jaw. She then spun and back kicked him in the gut. He crouched on the ground holding his stomach.  
  
Naraku pulled out his .44 and pointed it at Kagome. "I don't think you want your friend to be hurt by your actions." Sango relented and stood still. Manten on the other hand got back on his feet and kneed Sango in the stomach. She fell to the ground hard with Kagome yelling for her to be okay and to get up.  
  
"Kagura." Naraku said and Kagura placed a cloth with ether over Kagome's face as she tried to struggle. Kagome soon passed out and the three left with their hostage leaving Sango on the ground in pain. She tried to get up again and run after them, but Naraku still held his gun to Kagome giving Sango a taunting look.  
  
Sango stood where she was and then ran to find Sesshoumaru. She spotted him just as he was leaving the jewelry store. "Sesshoumaru!" He looked in her direction and automatically knew something was wrong when he saw Sango alone and looking rather desperate.  
  
She ran up to him and almost doubled over out of breath. "Sesshoumaru...Naraku...took Kagome..." After hearing that Sesshoumaru grabbed Sango and demanded to know where they had gone. She told him where they had been, but that hey must have been gone already. The end of her sentence fell on deaf ears as Sesshoumaru went running in the direction Sango had pointed in.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked everywhere, but couldn't find a trace of them. 'Damn it!' He ran back grabbed Sango and went to the car. Hopefully his father could do something. 'I swear I'll kill you Naraku.'  
  
They got back to the house and called everyone down. The situation was told and everyone was practically seething that Naraku would do such a low act. Sesshoumaru, however, was the only one murderous. "We need to find where he's taken her."  
  
"She's mostly likely being held at this warehouse." Tsuyosa said and pulled out an address from his pocket. "I've been having Jaken monitor things lately and he has seen a lot of unauthorized activity there." Sesshoumaru didn't wait and grabbed the address from his father and ran out the door. Inu Yasha followed after him.  
  
"Sango, go with Miroku and follow Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha." Ruan said handing them a piece of paper he had with the address on it. "Don't let him do anything impulsive." Sango nodded and grabbed Miroku's arm and ran outside. It was no surprise that when they got out there Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha's cars were already gone.  
  
"I expect such impulsiveness from Inu Yasha, but not Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Love makes people do strange things."  
  
"So it seems."  
  
"Trust me if I were a few years younger I would have done the same thing. That bastard has my daughter and he will pay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hnn..." Kagome groaned. Her mind was swimming. She could tell that she was lying down on something. It wasn't that hard, but it wasn't exactly as soft as the bed she had been sleeping in lately. 'A cot maybe.' Kagome thought. She tried to lift her arms slowly, but after about an inch of movement she felt the tug of ropes around her wrists. She slowly put her hand back down. She did this slowly and kept her eyes closed so that no one would notice that she was awake.  
  
She heard voices, but was having a slightly difficult time focusing on them. "So what are we going to do with the wench?"  
  
"Naraku said to wait and so we shall." Kagome recognized Manten and Hiten's voices.  
  
"Why are we working with him again, big brother?"  
  
"Because if he defeats both the Taisho and the Higurashi family then he will be on the top. We need to ally ourselves with those in power." Hiten answered.  
  
"But what if he doesn't win?"  
  
"He will. We have the girl and from what I saw at our house Sesshoumaru is rather protective of her. They will come."  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was indeed tied to a small cot in a small room. No one else seemed to be in the room with her so obviously Hiten and Manten were watching the door to make sure she didn't get out.  
  
Kagome tilted her head so her fingers could reach her hair and pulled out what seemed almost like a nail file. She began working on cutting the ropes, but seeing as how think they were she would be at it for a while. She silently hoped that no one came to check on her and that Sesshoumaru and the others came to her rescue quick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are you driving Sango? This isn't the right way." Miroku said from the passenger seat. Sango had insisted on driving.  
  
"I know. We're going to get some help since I have no doubts that Kagome is being guarded and that we might need as much help as possible."  
  
"So who are we getting?"  
  
"Kouga." Sango said as she was just pulling into Kouga driveway. She jumped out of the car and ran to the door. She knocked as loud as she could and a maid came to the door. "I need to talk to Kouga."  
  
The maid recognized her and went to get him. Kouga rushed into the room not even a minute later since he had heard it was an emergency. "What's wrong Sango? Nothing happened to you did it? Because if it did, you tell me who was responsible and I'll kill them. No one messes with my woman."  
  
Sango put her hand over his mouth to stop his rant. She liked his protectiveness, but now was not the time. "Kagome's been kidnapped. Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha already went after her. I wanted to get your help."  
  
"Of course." Kouga said after Sango had pulled her hand back. They all got back in the car and went in the right direction to the warehouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was working on her bindings when the door opened. She dropped the file as she recognized the figure in the doorway. Naraku walked over and picked up the file from the ground. "That's not being a very good girl. Wouldn't want you to get away. I haven't even had my fun yet."  
  
Naraku leaned down over her. Kagome's eyes grew wide at how close his face was to hers. She turned her head, but he grabbed her chin and pulled her back to look at him. The fear he saw in her eyes only attracted him more. He pushed his lips onto hers in a brutal kiss and Kagome struggled to push him off. His hand moved to her cheek and pressed hard on her jaw prying her mouth open so he could push his tongue into her mouth.  
  
The first chance Kagome got she bit down on his tongue and he pulled back wiping the small bit of blood that dripped from his mouth due to her. "You little bitch." He slapped her across the face hard enough that Kagome was sure it would leave a bruise. "You'll learn to play nice." He was about to kiss her again, but the door opened.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Kagome was shocked to recognize Kikyou's voice. She looked pass Naraku and sure enough there was Kikyou looking angry enough to kill. "I was just having a bit of fun." Naraku said and walked pass Kikyou and out the door.  
  
Kikyou walked up to Kagome for a moment. "What the hell is so special about you? You steal Sesshoumaru's heart, Inu Yasha's and now you're trying to take my Naraku. I'm not foolish enough to think that Inu Yasha really wanted me over you. I know he just said all those things because he wanted to stop me from crying and he knew he had such a small chance with you. With you around I've gone from the best to second place and let me tell you, after we kill your little friends, I'm going to be the one to place the final bullet in you."  
  
Kagome spit what blood of Naraku's that was in her mouth out at Kikyou. Kikyou was furious and scratched Kagome across her cheek. Kagome didn't say a word. "You'll get yours once this is all over you little whore!" Kikyou said as she left the room.  
  
'Great now a bruised and scratched cheek. I'm probably bleeding. And now I don't have anything to cut these stupid ropes with. 'Sesshoumaru please hurry.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow it took me a while to get my thoughts together for this fic. Well, I'm trying to update all my fics this weekend since it's a long weekend and I'm stuck in the dorms anyway. So far doesn't look so good, but I might be able to do it. Here's hopin'. Well, as always please review and tell me what you think, even if it is just to curse me for the cliff hanger. ^_^  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Aira^o^: You're always so quick to review fics, how do you do it? Anyways thanks for the review and no worries about Sess he's gonna back off since he'll get his lemon.  
  
Mistress Fluffy: Not to worry more Sess/Kag fluff to come and the lemon will appear on MM.org whenever it gets written.  
  
Kaze no Miko: Wow, thanks for all the praise.  
  
Kagomesirene: here's your update hope you enjoyed.  
  
Sith: No worries it is officially a Sess/Kag fic  
  
Tamababymiko-chan: Keeping Fluffy-chan happy is difficult.  
  
Joyce: Yeah, I'd love to find a guy like Sesshoumaru seeing as though I just broke up with my boyfriend. So sad, but if a guy like Sesshoumaru existed I don't think I'd really have a chance.  
  
Elexies: He did get to "sleep" with her. ^_^ He'll get his lemon. I'm such a nice author.  
  
Queen of the Storms: Hope I didn't make you wait to long.  
  
Andreina: Hmmm...more romance and something horrible happening to Kikyou. Yeah I think I can do that. Actually after that last scene I want to kill Kikyou too.  
  
Chocolate: Hope you liked the update  
  
Silverstone: I agree, Sess/Kag pairings rock!!  
  
Kagura: First off, shhh...don't give away the plot, but yeah you were right about the whole Miroku thing and my new and revolutionary idea. ^_^ And to answer your other questions, yes Kikyou will suffer, Sess and Kag will get their lemon and be happy, and Ayame is not in the fic. I can't tell you who Inu Yasha will be with. Can't give away all my secrets.  
  
MysticalAngel: Thanks for liking my fic. I think you Twin Love fic is really cute and you should definitely update soon.  
  
Crystal-kitty2003: Wow you must really like lemons. Well there will be one, but it'll only be up on MM.or, most likely the last chapter. And if you really want to read lemons go check out my fic on AFF.net  
  
Sunflowerobi: Hai, this has Kouga/Sango, but don't worry Miroku will have someone  
  
ForestKarma: It's nice to know you like the response to your challenge.  
  
Rinchan516: Wow that's a lot of very's I hope I live up to that  
  
Deatommaru105: *Shichan hand's over her writer's hammer* Comes in handy for smashing writer's block. ^_^  
  
Devilsangel: Jaken was in the first chapter, but then he went out to do his surveillance thingy, not playing a very big part in this fic.  
  
Millenium Elf: don't worry Kikyou shall suffer  
  
Ladyofthedragons: wow your predictions are good, but I bet you didn't see the kidnapping coming.  
  
La-Rina Ahoui: Sorry if you never got a response before, but I usually only respond to the people that ask questions or make comments that I feel I need to absolutely respond to, but don't worry I love all my reviewers ^_^  
  
InusGurl: Wow, I wish I had someone to talk about them with. I don't know anyone in my school that would be interested, I just have friends over the internet, it's so sad  
  
Jen: Ummm...wow, just wow, that was a LOT of updates.  
  
Hostage: And to think I told Fluffy to lay off the reviewers. I'll need to have a word with him.  
  
Thanks for the many reviews I so love getting them. Ohh maybe I'll be able to make 300 this chapter. That'd be so cool.  
  
~*Shichan  
  
So tell me what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity? Right. I think it'd be best if you didn't talk for the rest of the tournament. 


	9. Rescue Me

AN: Can someone please tell me what's up with the new surge of Kik/Sess fics. I'm sorry but I just don't understand and usually I'm all for alternate pairings, but this one just seems wrong. Anyways hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter I made it really long just in case and no cliffhanger, yay!  
  
CH: 9 Rescue Me  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha got to the warehouse where Naraku was supposedly holding Kagome. "Are you sure this is the place?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"When was the last time you saw body guards in front of a warehouse? What the hell do you think they're protecting?" Sesshoumaru said and got out of the car.  
  
"All right then." Inu Yasha said and was about to run to the front when Sesshoumaru grabbed the sleeve of his shirt pulling him back.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What does it look like?! I'm going to go knock out those guards." Inu Yasha replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"First off, they're armed and you're going to waltz up there out numbered and with your gun still holstered. Second, I will not let you go off without thinking and risk Kagome's life." Sesshoumaru said with a deadly serious tone that made even Inu Yasha nervous.  
  
"Fine, then what do you suggest?"  
  
Sesshoumaru walked off with out answering his question. Inu Yasha sighed and followed. Sesshoumaru pulled out a gun from his side holster and put a silencer on. Inu Yasha took the cue to follow suit.  
  
One of the guards saw a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye and went over to investigate. He rounded the corner of the warehouse and was knocked out cold by Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha grabbed the guy's gun and tossed him in a nearby dumpster. Inu Yasha was about to round the corner but Sesshoumaru held his arm up telling Inu Yasha to wait. Sure enough a few minutes later the other guard got curious.  
  
This one was a bit smarter though and pulled out his gun and rounded the corner. Sesshoumaru tried to hit him like the last, but this one didn't go down as well. Instead this one dodged at the last second and turned with his gun up. Inu Yasha hit the guy's arm and knocked the gun from his hands, but not before a shot went off. Though the bullet didn't hit anything the noise would most certainly alert someone inside. Sesshoumaru knock out the guard and then sent a glare at Inu Yasha.  
  
"What? It's not like it was my fault." Inu Yasha said as he dragged the second guard to the dumpster while Sesshoumaru picked up the guard's gun from the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that noise?" Naraku asked as he heard the shot outside. It was slightly muffled because of the insulation the warehouse had, but he definitely knew he heard something. "Kagura go check it out." Naraku demanded.  
  
Kagura gave a small nod and walked outside using the back door. 'Stupid Naraku. I don't like being a part of this. If only he didn't have Kanna.' Kagura walked along the side of the building and saw a guy with long silver hair tossing someone in the dumpster. She recognized the person being tossed in as being one of their guards. She pulled her gun from her holster and approached slowly. 'If I kill them then I'm stuck with Naraku, but if I help them and they fail I'm dead.'  
  
Kagura saw the guy and another taller and with longer silver hair turn to go to the front door. She quickly ran behind the one closest to her and put an arm around his neck practically choking him and her gun was pressed to his back. Inu Yasha began to struggle. "Do you want to die?" Kagura said pressing her gun further into his back.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard Inu Yasha's struggles and turned with his gun raised. "Let him go."  
  
"You would risk shooting your brother." Kagura said obviously assuming they were the Taisho brothers.  
  
"Perhaps. We're not very close." Sesshoumaru responded still keeping his gun raised.  
  
"Look I don't want to hurt you guys."  
  
"Yeah well you have a funny way of showing that." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Hiten and Manten are guarding the front entrance inside. You walk in that way and your dead."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Sesshoumaru said warily.  
  
"Because I want Naraku dead. He has my older sister and I want him to pay."  
  
"Why should we help you?"  
  
Kagura decided she needed to show a little faith and let Inu Yasha go and holstered her gun. "Now you can either shoot me or you can follow me to the side entrance." She turned around and walked back the way she had come. Inu Yasha looked at Sesshoumaru and he nodded. The brothers followed Kagura to the side door.  
  
She opened it slowly to check if anyone was nearby. Seeing no one around at the moment she ushered Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha in. They went and hid behind a bunch of boxes on the side when they all heard someone approaching.  
  
"Was there anyone out there?" Hiten's voice was heard and Sesshoumaru had to suppress just standing and shooting the traitor.  
  
"Those idiots out there were shooting at birds." Kagura said feigning an annoyed tone. Hiten just nodded and walked back to the front door to stand with Manten.  
  
Kagura went back to where Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were. "Here's the deal, I want you guys to rescue my sister, she's being held here also. In return I'll help you get the Higurashi girl.  
  
"Tell me where she is and Inu Yasha will go with you to find your sister." Sesshoumaru stated. He hated making deals, but the girl seemed to be helpful so far. He was being wary though, it could always be a trap.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at his brother like he was crazy. "Why do I have to go with her? You go with her and I'll get Kagome."  
  
"Inu Yasha don't argue." Inu Yasha just groaned in response.  
  
"She's in the back room over there." Kagura pointed. "I'd watch out if I were you. Naraku is probably there with his wench, Kikyou."  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha said and then was hit by Sesshoumaru for being so loud. 'So she was just playing with me again. That bitch.'  
  
Sesshoumaru went off in the direction Kagura had pointed out and left a seething Inu Yasha to follow Kagura in a different direction. "Naraku's been holding my older sister captive, so I would do his dirty work." Kagura said as she went down the hall. She stopped at a corner and quickly glanced to see who was there. There were five people fully armed standing in front of the door.  
  
Inu Yasha saw this as well. "Just great. How are we supposed to get in?" It would be almost impossible to get into the room without being unseen. "Wait does the room have a window?"  
  
"Yes but it's way to high to reach."  
  
"No it isn't." Inu Yasha said. "Come on we gotta go back outside." They left the same way they had come. Neither had heard any gun shots and wondered how Sesshoumaru was doing. If he failed Inu Yasha would lose a brother and some one he hoped would at least accept him as a friend and Kagura would most likely loose her life.  
  
They ran outside just in time to see Sango, Miroku, and Kouga drive up. "What is that jerk doing here?" Inu Yasha said referring to Kouga.  
  
"He's here to help." Sango defended Kouga.  
  
"Whatever. Kouga you come with me so I can keep an eye on you. Sango, Sesshoumaru's already inside, but the place is crawling with guards. Miroku watch Kagura." Inu Yasha commanded taking control and actually making sense for once.  
  
"No way. I'm going with you to help Kanna." Kagura said.  
  
"You'll only get in the way. Stay here. I doubt you want Naraku to find out you were helping us." At that Kagura shut her mouth and went over to the person she assumed was Miroku.  
  
"Come on." Inu Yasha said to Kouga and the two ran to the other side where a high window was. It seemed almost a story up and there wasn't much in the way of getting up there.  
  
"So how are we supposed to get up there?" Kouga said only seeing some steel beams and boxes around.  
  
"Just follow my lead." Inu Yasha began to gather some boxes and used the steel beams as supports. "Getting in is the easy part. Getting down once we get through the window is the hard part."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango went in the door Inu Yasha and Kagura had come out from. She had her gun drawn and was on edge ready to shoot at a moments notice. 'Just be alright Kagome. I don't want to lose my best friend.' She thought as she went towards the back the opposite way Sesshoumaru had gone in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who's Kanna?" Miroku asked. He opened the door to the car so that Kagura could sit in the back seat.  
  
"She's my sister. Naraku has been holding her captive so that I would do his dirty work."  
  
"I thought that you were related to Naraku."  
  
"We are cousins, but that doesn't mean I have to like him or agree with what he does." Kagura said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I suppose so. I don't know what a beautiful woman like you would be doing with Naraku if you weren't forced." Miroku said taking her hand in his.  
  
Kagura was actually flustered. She had been ridiculed her entire life. Never had anyone said she was beautiful before. Miroku was only encouraged by the light blush he saw on her cheeks. "Don't worry I'm sure your sister will be fine. May I ask you a question?" Kagura gave a small nod still not used to the positive attention. "Will you bear my child?" One of his hands held hers while the other strayed to her behind.  
  
"What?!" Kagura pulled her hand away from him and slapped him.  
  
"Well, worth it." Miroku said as he rubbed the red handprint on his cheek.  
  
"Just when I thought you were a nice guy." Kagura mumbled.  
  
"I get it. You want romance and dating. I can do that. What do you say after everyone is saved we go out to dinner together?" Miroku said with some hope in his voice. He couldn't have any of the maids in the house and Sango was with Kouga, so he figured maybe Kagura would accept him.  
  
Kagura thought about it for a moment. "I will if you keep your hands to yourself."  
  
"A hard price to pay, but I'm sure it's worth it." Miroku said and continued to console the girl by saying everything would be fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru hid behind boxes as he walked around the warehouse. He saw Hiten and Manten standing by the door talking. He was very tempted to shoot the two, but that might bring unwanted attention and he couldn't risk Naraku knowing he was there. Kagome's life may risk on it.  
  
He made his way over to the room that Kagome was in and found it oddly unguarded. This made him very wary. He opened the door slowly and was greeted with a slightly dim room. He noticed a figure tied down to a bed. 'Kagome!'  
  
"If that's you Naraku, I swear when I get free I'm gonna rip your head off and punt it across a football field." Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"It's nice to see you too."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru walking over to her. "Oh, thank God."  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the scratches on her cheek and traced them lightly with his fingertips. Kagome noticed concern in his eyes. "Does it really look that bad?"  
  
"No, but it'll probably scar." He said and began to untie her.  
  
"Great. Remind me to return the favor to Kikyou." Kagome said and rubbed her wrists once they were free. "Thanks. I must look like hell." Sesshoumaru smirked and brushed a few of her raven locks out of her face.  
  
"You look perfect." He said and leaned in giving her a light kiss.  
  
"Well isn't this sweet." They both turned to see Naraku in the doorway his gun pointed straight at the two of them. "I must agree with you Sesshoumaru her mouth is sweet, but her teeth are far too sharp for my liking."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"I don't think you're in a good position to say such things." Naraku said seeming amused. "Come on get up. Drop the gun and get out here." Sesshoumaru tossed his gun to the side and helped Kagome up and they both walked out the door with Naraku following. If he were alone, Sesshoumaru would have attempted to disarm Naraku while walking pass him, but now he feared Kagome getting shot by the gun accidentally going off.  
  
They were made to walk into the middle of the front area. Hiten and Manten saw them and came over. "Hey it looks like our luck is looking up now." Hiten said with a smile.  
  
Sango heard a lot of commotion coming from a different direction and turned around since she hadn't been finding anything. She came across the scene of Naraku holding a gun on Sesshoumaru and Kagome with two other guys standing around.  
  
She saw someone else approach and recognized Kikyou. 'Why that bitch. I knew she was no good.' Sango snuck closer. 'I can probably take out two before they do anything, but then that leaves two more. I would love to kill Naraku and Kikyou though.' Sango crouched behind some boxes nearby. 'I need to make sure Kagome and Sesshoumaru get out of the way.'  
  
"So what to do?" Naraku said and looked thoughtful. "What do you think we should do love?" He asked Kikyou.  
  
"I want her dead." Kikyou stated a look of pure hatred directed at Kagome. Sesshoumaru took a slight step in front of Kagome in response to Kikyou's words.  
  
"My, my how valiant Sesshoumaru. I never thought you the type to risk your life for any woman. I wonder what you would do if we were to kill her right in front of you." Sesshoumaru said nothing to Naraku's threat, but if looks could kill Naraku would have been in the seventh level of hell at the moment. "Or perhaps I should give her to Hiten and Manten. I'm sure they could come up with someway to use her." Naraku continued suggestively loving the look of pure hatred he was getting from Sesshoumaru and knowing that he was powerless to do anything.  
  
Sango was seething and ready to shoot. Sango took off one of her earrings and tossed it over by where Kagome was standing. Kagome felt something small hit her in the shin. She looked down and saw a little sapphire earring. 'That looks like Sango's.' Kagome inconspicuously looked pass Naraku and the others and saw a small movement behind some boxes. 'So she's over there and waiting for a chance to do something. If we move, Naraku might shoot, but I know Sango doesn't want to shoot and risk hitting us. Damn.' Kagome knew she had to think of something. She wasn't going to let Sesshoumaru get hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay so we made it up to the window, now what. I doubt we're just going to jump down."  
  
"Afraid you'll break something?" Inu Yasha teased as he opened the window and set one leg inside. He moved through and noticed a very long drop down. 'Just great.' He also noticed a girl in the corner of the room. "Hey, hey you."  
  
Kanna looked up and saw someone with long silver hair trying to get into the window. "Who are you?" The girl said in a soft tone.  
  
"Are you Kanna?" The girl nodded. "I'm Inu Yasha, we said we would help your sister get you out."  
  
"How are you going to get down?" Kouga asked, but Inu Yasha ignored him.  
  
"Hey, I doubt you can think of a way to help us up can you?" Inu Yasha asked Kanna. She nodded and grabbed a ladder that was in the corner and it up to the window. Inu Yasha climbed down. "Wait, if there was a ladder why didn't you use it to escape?"  
  
"Because I don't know if there's something on the other side for me after I get to the window and if I disappear something might happen to Kagura."  
  
"Yeah, well we have Kagura so you don't have to worry." Inu Yasha noticed that Kanna seemed fatigued already just from moving the ladder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Naraku hasn't been feeding me a lot and I don't get out much." That explained her weak and pale figure.  
  
"Well come on." Inu Yasha said and crouched down. "Get on my back, I'll carry you." He explained when she gave him a strange look. She did what he asked and Inu Yasha climbed back up the ladder.  
  
They got back to the car and Kagura ran to her older sister. "Now we're finally free." Kanna nodded and gave a small smile. The first smile in a long time.  
  
"Where are the others?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"They haven't come back yet." Miroku said.  
  
"That's not good. I'm going in." Inu Yasha said and went to the door.  
  
"I'm going too." Kouga said and began to follow Inu Yasha.  
  
"No way. Look it's hard enough to sneak around, but with your loud mouth it'll be damn near impossible." Inu Yasha said and went to the side door without a second glance back.  
  
"Is he always that brash?" Kanna asked watching the retreating form of Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yep, what can I say? Inu Yasha is a real rush in hero." Miroku said.  
  
"He'll get himself killed." Kanna stated in a calm and collected tone, but for some reason even though she had been around death all her life, she did not want her rescuer to be killed. 'I hope he makes it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango had almost had it already. Naraku kept going on about things he could do to them only making Sesshoumaru more pissed and Kagome, though she didn't show it, more frightened. She was ready to just yell duck and hope that Kagome and Sesshoumaru ducked in time. She sensed something behind her and turned about to shoot, but noticed Inu Yasha. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.  
  
"I came to help. I doubt you're a quick enough shot to take them all out."  
  
"Okay. Kagome knows I'm over here. I can give her a signal and she can pull Sesshoumaru out of the way. Then we both shoot, aim for Naraku, he's the only one with a gun out at the moment." Sango explained. Inu Yasha nodded in agreement.  
  
Kagome had been keeping an eye on where Sango was without anyone else noticing. She saw a small wave to the side and saw Sango stick up three fingers. 'Three...two...one!' Out of no where Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru sleeve and dived to the ground. At the same time Sango and Inu Yasha stood guns fully drawn and fired.  
  
A bullet hit Naraku in the shoulder. Three went into Manten and he fell to the ground unmoving. Hiten had ducked when he heard the shots and because Manten was at his side taking most of the hits he only had one graze his leg. Kikyou was shot in the shoulder and the back of her leg.  
  
Inu Yasha and Sango were about to run out of bullets and stopped firing. The people supposedly still guarding Kanna heard the shots but stayed put having little loyalty to Naraku if something happened and if they went there and nothing was wrong they would be punished for leaving their post. Kagome looked around and tried to get up, but Sesshoumaru was on top of her. He got up and offered her his hand. "You okay?" She just nodded.  
  
Hiten crawled to his brother and felt his pulse, but there was none. "You bastards!" He pulled out his gun and fired at Sango and Inu Yasha. They both dove to the ground. Sango got a light graze on her arm. Sesshoumaru ran and tackled Hiten. He slammed his hand on the ground and the gun fell. A punch square in the jaw and Hiten was down.  
  
Naraku was waiting for the right moment when they would let their guard down. Kikyou on the other hand pulled herself to her feet and was bleeding and furious. She lunged at Kagome and knocked her to the ground. "You stupid bitch! You ruined everything!" Kikyou tried to choke her and Kagome's hand instinctively went at grip at Kikyou's wrists. She kneed Kikyou in the stomach and knocked her off. Kagome, usually very hard to piss off was now incredibly furious, and she punched Kikyou as hard as possible. Kagome staggered to her feet as Kikyou tried to pull herself up.  
  
Kikyou pulled herself up and her hands went to the gun that was holstered in the back of her skirt. She pointed it straight at Kagome and was about to fire. "Noo!" A shot rang out...  
  
(I could end it there, but that would be far too evil ^_^)  
  
Kikyou dropped her gun, her hands going to the wound in her lower stomach. She looked up and saw Inu Yasha with his gun raised straight at her. "Inu Yasha...?" She staggered back a bit, a thin line of crimson ran down the side of her mouth. She collapsed to the ground without further warning and made no further movements.  
  
Sesshoumaru got off the ground and moved over to Kagome. Sango and Inu Yasha ran over to her too. Naraku smirked and gripped his gun. He quickly stood and everyone turned to him. He fired a shot at Kagome and turned to run. Everything seemed so slow to Kagome, the shot being fired the bullet coming straight at her, and pain she felt in her side as it hit. She heard everyone's screams, but only in the back of her mind. The last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her was Sesshoumaru face looking more emotional then she had ever seen it before.  
  
Naraku ran as fast as he could while ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He ran out the door only to be welcomed by a shot straight to the chest. Kouga lowered the just fired weapon. "Stay by the car my ass."  
  
Sesshoumaru came out carrying an unconscious and bloody Kagome. He ran to his car without even a glance at Kouga or anyone else. He laid Kagome in the back seat got in and took off without saying a word to anyone.  
  
"What happened?" Kouga asked when everyone else had run out as well.  
  
"Naraku shot Kagome." Sango said. "I'm guessing Sesshoumaru is taking her to the hospital."  
  
"We should follow." Inu Yasha said and they all headed for the car. "This is going to be a tight squeeze." He said as he noticed there were six people and only Miroku's four seater.  
  
"I have a car." Kagura said and everyone split apart to follow Sesshoumaru. Miroku picked his car phone and dialed a number he knew by heart already. "Yeah, we're going to need a cleanup crew..." He proceeded to give the details and address.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood outside the window of the operating room. Every time one of the nurses came to ask him to have a seat in the waiting room he sent them a glare that made them suddenly remember something else they had to do and leave as quick as possible. 'Come on Kagome. You have to pull through.' He thought as he watched the doctors working and heard the beeping of the many machines in the room. His hand went to his pocket and he pulled out the small blue velvet box and opened. He looked down at the ring that had cost him an entire year's salary, and that was a lot, but he knew she was worth it and it was perfect for her. 'I promise I'll never call you a mafia daughter again and I'll let you put those stupid flowers in my hair if you just pull through this.'  
  
(Should I end it there? *rabid fan girls throw things at Shichan* Okay, I guess that's a no.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A white blinding light hit her eyes making her wince. She felt a dull pain in her side and groaned when she tried to move. She was in a white room and looked around slowly. 'A hospital?' She again tried to get up, but winced in pain and lay back down.  
  
"You would think that after the first try you would get the message." She heard a voice and turned to see Inu Yasha looking back at her. She gave a small smile which he returned.  
  
"Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Well if you were able to sit up, you would see Sesshoumaru passed out in a chair leaning on the foot of your bed. He's been here since he brought you in."  
  
"How long was that?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"He's been here three days."  
  
"Yep, Sango, Miroku, and I come by once in a while to make sure he eats something since he refuses to leave." Inu Yasha walked over to Sesshoumaru's side. "He really is a stubborn bastard." That got a light laugh from Kagome. "Should I wake him?"  
  
"Naw, let him sleep. He probably needs it. So what else has happened?"  
  
"Well, Sango's been brought into the group by your father because of her valiant work, so sorry, but you've lost your servant. She's been hanging with Kouga a lot. He was the one who shot Naraku. Kagura and Kanna are okay and under the Taisho family's care."  
  
"Who's Kanna?" Kagome asked remembering Kagura from her capture at the mall.  
  
"Kanna is Kagura's older sister. She seems alright, really quiet though. She must have been majorly traumatized. She was being held by Naraku and that was why Kagura was doing his dirty work." Kagome nodded. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to take care of him." Inu Yasha said and went to the door.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks. I know shooting her must have hurt, but thanks."  
  
"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru would've shot me if I hadn't acted." He said with a small smile and left the room.  
  
Kagome sat up, ignoring the pain in her side. She slid to the edge of the bed to see Sesshoumaru's sleeping form half lying on her bed. She brushed a few silver strands out of his face and smiled. He looked so peaceful. She then noticed his hand clutching a small box. She pulled it out of his grasp and opened the small velvet box. She gasped at the ring in the case. It was the biggest diamond she had ever seen. "Oh...Sesshoumaru." She leaned forward not caring of the pain and laid a warm kiss on his cheek.  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke feeling a soft warmth on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes realizing he had fallen asleep. He sat up and saw Kagome looking back at him. He then saw the open case in her hand. "I was hoping to ask you properly at dinner three nights ago." Kagome gave a small smile and tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled the box from her hand and took out the ring. "Will you marry me Kagome?" Kagome's breath caught in her throat and all she could do was nod as tears began to run down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru moved to sit next to her on the bed placed the ring onto her finger. "Don't cry. Tears don't suit you." He brushed the tears from her cheeks and kissed each eyelid before moving his lips down to her mouth. He pulled her closer being wary of her wound, but still tightly as if he was afraid she would disappear from his grasp. He had been afraid that he had lost her earlier and he wasn't about to let her go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay next chapter will be the epilogue and will contain the lemon, but only at MM.org which stands for mediaminer.org. It'll have a lot of fluff also. Hope you all enjoyed. It's so sad, two of my stories are coming to an end and now I need to think of new plots. Well please review and give me ideas for new stories if you can.  
  
Alternate scene for Tamababymiko-chan 'cause she's such a cool reviewer:  
  
Naraku ran as fast as he could while ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He ran out the door only to be welcomed by a shot straight to the chest. Everyone waiting at the car by the side door ran to the front. There they saw a couple of other cars and some people standing around and one girl in particular near the front door lowering her gun. Naraku lay at her feet.  
  
Sesshoumaru came running out with Kagome in his arms and without even paying attention to anyone and went to his car. Sango and Inu Yasha came out behind him and noticed the dead form of Naraku on the ground. "What happened?" the girl asked.  
  
"Better yet who are you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Taisho sent us to do a little backup if we were needed. Looks like we were." She said nudging the bloody form of Naraku with her foot.  
  
"Hey, Tamababy, I didn't know you'd be here." Miroku said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Looks like you still haven't lost your touch." His hand slid down and almost reached her butt, but Miroku was thrown to the ground instead.  
  
"That's Tamababymiko-chan to you, pervert." She said and walked back to the other cars to give people some orders about what was to be done.  
  
(Okay hope your happy you got to kill Naraku ^_^)  
  
Review responses:  
  
Reviewer: the Kouga/Sango pairing was a request, I usually do write Sango/Miroku pairings but I thought I'd give this a try  
  
Aira^o^: you're in New Zealand that's so cool!  
  
Nightkid: please don't cry, look he rescued her and everything is okay  
  
Silverstone: really I didn't know that was so popular a scene. Weird.  
  
Mistress Fluffy: Next chapter will have even more fluff  
  
Aiwendil: Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Thanks for liking my story. I really love yours.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I love it when I get reviews especially from people whose stories I like to read also. ^_^ So please review!!!  
  
~*Shichan 


	10. Wedding and More

AN: Yay, the long awaited epilogue. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Epilogue: Wedding and More  
  
"Spin around again." Sango said and Kagome did. She was wearing a flowing white gown. The bodice was embroidered with little violet beads in patterns of flowers. The flowing skirt had a small trail behind it.  
  
"So?" Kagome asked getting tired of being a dress up doll for Sango and her new found friends Kagura and Kanna.  
  
"I like it." Kagura stated. Kanna nodded in agreement. Sango just kept tilting her head as if she was still thinking about it.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome whined wanting to know her best friend's opinion.  
  
"Well...if you want my honest opinion." Sango started. "I don't think Sesshoumaru's going to be able to keep his hands off you long enough to get to the honeymoon."  
  
Kagome smiled and bounced a bit. "Okay that settles it. This is definitely the dress." Kagome said looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I wonder how the guys are doing with tuxedoes." Sango said. Everyone barely held back from laughing. They could all imagine the chaos they must be causing.  
  
"I think we should go save them." Kagura said. Everyone agreed and they left after Kagome bought her dress.  
  
"Okay so we have my dress, the dress for my wonderful maid of honor..." Kagome said nudging Sango. "and the dresses for my two great bride's maids." She added smiling at Kagura and Kanna.  
  
Kagura drove them to the place where the guys were getting fitted. Kagome opened the door and peaked in just in time to see Kouga and Inu Yasha start yelling at each other. She snuck in and ran behind Sesshoumaru grabbing him around the waist. She felt him tense but then relax when he realized who it was.  
  
"Did you find your dress?" He asked turning around and pulling her to him.  
  
"Yep, but you don't get to see it till the wedding." Kagome responded. She looked Sesshoumaru over as he was dressed in a white tux. "You look good." She purred and pulled him down to kiss her.  
  
"Maybe you two should get a room." Sango's voice was heard from the doorway just as their lips touched.  
  
Kagome groaned and pulled back. Sesshoumaru smirked when she gave a small pout. "Come on, I'll take you to lunch. Just let me change first." Sesshoumaru went back to the dressing room and changed.  
  
Kouga instantly stopped fighting with Inu Yasha when he noticed Sango was there and went to her side. "So Sango, when's the wedding?" Kagura asked as she walked in. Sango blushed and gave her new friend a half hearted glare.  
  
"Well, if Sesshoumaru and Kagome are going out to lunch how about we go out too." Kouga said to the woman in his arms.  
  
"I don't know that would leave Kagura with the responsibility of taking Miroku and Inu Yasha home." Sango said.  
  
"It's okay with me as long as he controls his hands." Kagura said pointing at Miroku.  
  
"My dear Kagura, it wasn't my fault my hands slipped when we went out. They have a mind of their own when it comes to your beautiful body." Miroku said moving to stand next to Kagura. His smile widened when she blushed because of his compliment.  
  
"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said as he walked back in. Kagome smiled and waved to her friends as she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*slap* "I can't believe you Miroku." Kagura said as she walked down the stairs. Miroku trailed after her with a giant hand print on his face.  
  
"Kagura, it wasn't my fault. It was just when you bent over to pick up that paper, I couldn't help myself."  
  
"Why can't you be serious for a moment?" Kagura said as she turned. She would have said more, but she was silenced by Miroku's lips pushing insistently on hers. "What was that for?" She said while breathing hard when they finally parted.  
  
"You told me to be serious. I've seriously been wanting to kiss you since I met you." Miroku said. His hand traced the light blush on her cheeks. Kagura sighed and rested her head against his chest and his arms went around her waist and for once didn't travel lower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the ground outside looking at the sky. He'd lost the only two women he had loved. Kikyou had been the first, but she was not what he had thought and in the end when all the lies had been shed he was stuck wondering how he could ever have been such a fool. It was because of Kikyou that he had lost the second woman he had loved, Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. He had lost his chance with Kagome the minute Kikyou had showed up. Now that all the scandal had come out he knew it was probably because of his chances with Kagome that Kikyou had shown up when she did. Now he had lost her to Sesshoumaru. He was happy for them though, as much as he hated to admit it.  
  
He had seen how much his brother loved her when she had been shot and he had stayed with her every minute. He had never seen Sesshoumaru act so attached to anyone and he knew that his older brother would be good to her. 'Seems like everything worked out for everyone else.' Inu Yasha thought as he pulled at some blades of grass.  
  
He heard a noise near him and looked up to see Kanna looking at him. In her eyes he noticed a loneliness that could only be equaled by his. To be surrounded by friends, but have no one to call your own. Kanna sat down next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest and leaned on them. Her eyes still linked with his.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." He said and looked away.  
  
"You don't have to." Kanna said in her soft child like voice.  
  
"What would you know about it anyway?" He said in a feigned annoyed voice.  
  
"More than you would think." She answered and he knew she was telling the truth. She had been captured by Naraku for who knows how long. She must have seen horrible things and had been kept alone almost all the time.  
  
"I just lost the girl I loved." Inu Yasha admitted his voice low.  
  
"But you gained a friend and the relationship with your brother seems stronger." Kanna said. Her eyes traced over his long silver hair since he had turned away from her. A moment of silence reigned for a while, but then Inu Yasha finally turned back and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." He said, a small smile on his lips. "I guess I got you here now too, huh?"  
  
"I guess so." She said a small smile played on her features also. She leaned against him and they both took comfort in someone who understood them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so nervous." Kagome said as she paced around the room.  
  
"Kagome looks really beautiful." Rin said as she looked up at the older girl.  
  
"Thank you Rin." Kagome said and hugged the little girl. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Kagome said as she started fixing her veil.  
  
"Kagome, I swear you're going to die of a heart attack if you don't stop fidgeting and worrying. Everything is perfect. Stop worrying." Sango said.  
  
"I'm fine really." Kagome said. Her smile half hidden behind her lace veil. As the music started to play she got nervous again.  
  
"That's your cue, Rin." Sango said and nudged the little flower girl out of the room. Shippou was already out there being the ring bearer. "Just breathe, it'll be over before you know it." Sango reassured Kagome as she, Kagura, and Kanna filed out.  
  
Kagome followed them to be met by her father at the beginning of the aisle. "Ready?" He asked her with a smile on his face. Kagome gave a small nod not fully trusting her voice. Before she knew it she was being led down the aisle. She looked at everyone's faces in the seats and then looked forward to see Sesshoumaru in his white tux standing at the altar.  
  
His eyes were smiling down at her as she walked towards him. As she took her place next to him, their eyes locked and they were the only two people in the room. The words from the priest were heard and responded to though it was done unconsciously since they were too lost in each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I'm married." Kagome said as she smiled at her friends. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She turned and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So where's the honeymoon?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Hawaii." Kagome said.  
  
"Then I guess you better get to tossing the bouquet and garter if you want to leave soon." Sango said.  
  
"Okay, gather everyone and we'll get to it." Kagome said. Her friends went off and gathered everyone and soon a group of people stood looking at Kagome and Sesshoumaru expectantly.  
  
Kagome turned around and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. A bunch of the girls started squealing and reached for it. Strangely after being batted around it fell into Kanna's arms.  
  
Kagome hiked up the skirt of her dress for Sesshoumaru to grab the garter, all the while the guys were making rather undignified noises. Sesshoumaru smirked as he ran his hand up her exposed leg and Kagome blushed. He pulled off the garter and tossed it. It was akin to tossing a piece of meat into a piranha tank. All the guys went for it, but Inu Yasha was the one that came out with the white elastic and lace band.  
  
No one, but Kagome noticed how Sesshoumaru's hand seemed to linger on her thigh. When he finally stood he kissed her softly. "Want to leave?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"What's the rush?" Kagome asked while smiling since she knew exactly what was on his mind. "Not till we get to the hotel."  
  
She almost laughed when she heard a small groan from him. She planned on making him very frustrated by the time they got to Hawaii seeing as though the flight was eight hours.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to go crazy. They finally made it to the hotel, the sun having already set. Sesshoumaru could have sworn that Kagome had been teasing him the entire flight. He had been ready to ravage her half way through the flight.  
  
They got up to their room and right as Kagome opened the door Sesshoumaru grabbed her and picked her bridal style and stepped into the room. Their bags had already been brought up and were against the wall. Sesshoumaru kicked the door close and carried Kagome to the bed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what..." Kagome was silenced by a desperate kiss. Sesshoumaru ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth instantly. Kagome's arms wrapped around Sesshoumaru's neck as they tasted each other. One of his hands ran up and down her lower back while the other trailed up her side.  
  
"I've had enough of your teasing." Sesshoumaru said as he nipped at her neck.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome said though the smile on her lips gave her away. She squirmed a bit when he ran his tongue around the shell of her ear.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too." She said and pulled his mouth back to hers.  
  
Lemon at MediaMiner.org ***  
  
He pulled Kagome to him and pushed some sweaty strands of hair out of her face. Kagome blue eyes locked with his golden ones and smiled. She kissed his lips softly and then kissed the tip of his nose. Sesshoumaru smiled back at her and pulled her closer.  
  
"You were great." Kagome said and cuddled against his chest. Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead and smirked. "Was I...? I mean it was my first and..." Kagome tried to ask, but got too embarrassed.  
  
"You were amazing." Sesshoumaru reassured her and captured her lips with his. "It was my first time too." He added.  
  
Kagome smiled feeling that they had shared something so personal with each other and kissed his chest before snuggling against him and falling asleep. Sesshoumaru stayed up a bit longer listening to her breathing and reveling in her warmth next to him. He couldn't believe he had fallen in love and let alone that he had just gotten married and made love to the one woman that he had ever wanted.  
  
His hand went to hold hers and fingered the ring there. 'Mine, my Kagome.' Sesshoumaru thought and nuzzled against her hair. He soon followed her into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke to some light touches against her neck. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru kissing down her neck. "Well that's one way to wake up." She said.  
  
"I thought you'd like it." Sesshoumaru said and leaned up to kiss her.  
  
"I would like to get out of this room and see the beach you know." Kagome said when his mouth left hers to trail back down her neck.  
  
"Later." Sesshoumaru said in between kisses.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whined.  
  
"Alright, but you owe me." He said and delivered a slow lingering kiss on her lips. Kagome rolled them over so she was on top and turned the kiss into something much more passionate. Both were panting when the kiss broke and Sesshoumaru was ready to pull Kagome back to him, but she jumped off him and went to the suitcases to grab her bikini.  
  
"Come on get ready." She said silently laughing at him since she knew what he really wanted. She had felt his telltale sign of arousal against her thigh earlier.  
  
'I need a cold shower.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself and then turned to see a naked Kagome pulling out a skimpy bikini from the suitcase. 'A VERY cold shower.' He added as he got up. Life with Kagome was going to be very interesting. Kagome turned to look at him and gave him a come hither look as she walked into the bathroom. 'Very interesting,' was Sesshoumaru's last thought as he ran into the bathroom after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay, I finished. Sorry but I've already decided there's not going to be a sequel to this fic. I think it had a pretty nice ending. As for the eight hour flight thing, well, I live in Hawaii and I've been to Japan and that's how long the flight is and let me tell you there is nothing to do on a flight that long. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.  
  
Sunflowerobi: Thanx this was my fic for an incredible amount of alternate pairings  
  
Tamababymiko-chan: I thought you'd like it ^_^  
  
Aiwendil: Wow, it's so cool to have someone like you reviewing since I love your fic  
  
vc;/cp: Yeah, I know I'm really mean to Inu Yasha  
  
Poppadop: I'll put the link to the lemon in my bio so you can find it  
  
La-Rina Ahoui: Yeah, I was actually surprised I only got one complaint about my pairings.  
  
KinOfDragons: Thanks for liking the fic so much, I hope you enjoy my other ones too  
  
Pachacco: Your one of the few people that saw the Inu/Kanna thing coming, congrats  
  
Okami chan: Thanks for making an exception and taking the time to read my fic  
  
Queen of the Storms: I'm pretty sure a bunch of people would have joined you in killing me if I had stopped where I was going to, actually I had thought about stopping right when I said a shot rang out when Kikyou was about to shoot Kagome, but that would have been too mean.  
  
~*Shichan 


End file.
